


Kollective Lewd Tales

by smokescreen117, Theonidan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Crack Relationships, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Polygamy, Post-Canon, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreen117/pseuds/smokescreen117, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonidan/pseuds/Theonidan
Summary: "Between each fight, a warrior's weary spirit requires a respite, and there's none greater than a lover's touch."An ongoing series dedicated to many MK pairings as a part of one large headcanon universe.





	1. Kahnum’s Relief

**Pairing: Tanya/Mileena**

**Time-period: Post-MKX**  
  
It is midday in Outworld. Inside of the Kahnum’s palace, an unmasked Mileena releases a wistful sigh from her position at the window of her office. Dim rays of sunlight beam through the windows, bathing her in an orange glow. She watches as the denizens of her realm move about their everyday lives, and her Tarkatan guards circle the perimeter of the palace on their daily rounds.  
  
Her cat-like eyes scan the numerous unremarkable faces outside in search of one of the few that matters most to her, only to shrug in disappointment by its absence. Her sharp ears detect the clicking of heels approaching, immediately followed by a formal knock on the doors to her chambers.  
  
“Enter,” she acknowledges, recognizing both the sound and the familiar scent of lilacs that came with it. She turns from the window just as she sees her trusted ally and lover, Tanya, enter the room.  
  
The beautiful Edenian ambassador carries herself with a non-chalant swagger that accentuates the lustrous curves of her hips and athletic thighs. Mileena refrains from purring at the sight, and focuses rather on whatever matters were about to be delivered to her. “Dearest Tanya, what is it?”

  
anya knew that behind closed doors, she could discard formalities and be as blunt as she was eager with the Empress of Outworld. Her steps carry her to the back of the oak-wood desk until she pauses beside Mileena. “My Kahnum. Baraka is concerned about you. What troubles you?”  
  
The Empress releases a weary sigh at this, resting her brow in the palm of her hand. She’d been distracted for days, that much she knew. And of course, nothing escaped the watchful eyes of her servants and allies. She wonders how many knew more than they should. Baraka, it appeared knew enough to go to Tanya with his concerns rather than risk Mileena’s wrath by going to her directly. Though she was under no obligation to divulge her thoughts, Mileena loves and trusts the Edenian enough to share her deepest thoughts.  
  
“It is Scorpion. I sent him on a mission a month ago, and I have yet to receive word from him. It worries me.” Mileena reveals, leaning against her desk. There is an ache in her chest that came by way of a distressing fear.

  
Her attraction to the hellspawn specter was well known for years, and though it secretly flourished into something beyond infatuation, it was known only to very few including Tanya who also shared an unusual relationship with the specter. After Mileena dispatched Scorpion on a mission to rid Lei Chen a mutual enemy, his presence had been missed dearly.  
  
“What if something happened to him? What if he failed?” Mileena wonders aloud, oblivious to the fact that her Edenian ally’s attention has wandered from her distressing comments, to something more…round and tempting.  
  
An appraising smirk crosses Tanya’s full lips, her coffee-brown orbs drinking in the ravishing sight of Mileena’s shapely ass jutting out from her bent posture over the desk. Its ample size and curves are accentuated marvelously by the tight leather leggings she wears. Shamelessly Tanya’s thoughts wander to more lustful desires, ones that could perhaps prove beneficiary to both herself and her beloved Kahnum.

  
“What if he—” Mileena’s rambling is cut by a startled gasp from her lips, triggered by the alarming sensation of a firm hand caressing and cupping the thickness of her ass cheeks.  
  
“Your stress should not be as big as your ass, Empress,” Tanya says with a smoky voice, now pressing intimately close to Mileena’s right-side. A rush of satisfaction builds up as she watches her lover do her utmost to avoid melting beneath her touch. It was a familiar spectacle, one the Edenian often thought to be endearingly cute.  
  
“Tanya…Now is not the time…Mmph,” Mileena moans softly, her eyelids droop closed as she feels a warmth brewing in her belly. She dares not look at the smug smirk no doubt stretching across her lover’s lips. She could not even bring herself to convincingly reiterate her claim as she feels Tanya’s skilled hand switch from groping her ass cheeks, to sensually rubbing small circles across her most sensitive of areas. A warm breath tickles her right ear as Tanya leans in close to whisper.

  
“Ssh, you need to relax, my Kahnum,” the Edenian’s voice is now insufferably sweet and coaxing, Mileena opens her eyes and feels herself growing slick and moist below the waist. She mentally curses Tanya for being so good at the art of seduction. Her heart proceeds to do cartwheels in her chest as she feels a smooth thumb caress her bottom lip, before five fingers cup her jaw. “And I know exactly how to help you do so.”  
  
Mileena becomes certain her end is in sight, and the anticipation itself begins to overwhelm her.  
  
Sensing the Empress submit to her touch, Tanya continues her tentative assault by sweetly kissing the teeth that made up Mileena’s right facial cheek. She is rewarded by a soft whimper of approval, encouraging her to proceed. Another kiss, this time to the edge of her lips—its quick and meant to merely tease, leaving Mileena flustered at being unable to reciprocate in kind.

  
Tanya continues to fondle Mileena’s ass cheeks while doing this. A smug smirk again forms across her lips once she senses her lover’s mild frustration.  
  
Impatient, are we?  
  
Tanya decides to make good on her claim lest she drive her lover into a maddening spiral of denial. Her ministrations are smooth as silk, kisses pepper the creamy flesh of the Kahnum’s exposed back, all the while making her way down to the hem of her pants. Tanya kept her pace gradual, not too fast, not too slow to make this experience more enjoyable.  
  
Having lain with Mileena numerous times since they became both allies and lovers years ago, Tanya knew all the right buttons to push just as well as she knew how to pleasure her into a frenzy.  
  
The Edenian is on her knees now with Mileena still bent over the table. Slowly, Tanya unfastens the Empress’ ceremonial belt made of metal thorns and removes it along with the magenta loin-cloth attached. She couldn’t help but feel her own anticipation burn hotly within.

  
On a good day, Mileena smelled of an exotic assortment of strawberries and lilies that could only be found in the greener areas of the realm. It was a mouth-watering scent that could drive even the tamest individual mad with desire. On a bad day…well, Tanya was certain Mileena at least didn’t smell as bad as the unfortunate creature she had ravenously gutted and consumed.  
  
Today was a good day, and the Edenian feels herself falling into a spell of intoxication as she breathes in the alluring scent. Biting her lip, Tanya slowly begins to pull the leather pants down from Mileena’s hips. They peel slowly, as if they are a second skin. Tanya’s heart hammers wildly with each second glorious creamy flesh meets her hungry gaze.  
  
She licks her lips, becoming mildly excited as she notices Mileena is wearing an exotic undergarment; what the Earthrealmers referred to as a “thong”. Argus, how she loves it when Mileena wears those. She proceeds to nuzzle her face against her rear and plants a soft kiss.  
The scent of strawberries along with the arousing sight of the exotic undergarment finally challenges Tanya’s own sense of restraint as she leans forward and hungrily licks at the naked flesh. Mileena flinches ever slightly at the contact which elicits a soft giggle from her throat. She is ticklish, Tanya knew. It didn’t matter.  
  
She quickly becomes fixated on her own increasing desire as she wolfishly nips at Mileena’s backside with soft-bites and licks. Mileena’s giggles now become sighs of pleasure. Tanya’s name flutters past her lips in a shaky breath.  
  
Biting down on Mileena’s thong, Tanya pulls it downward while using her fingers to carry it the rest of the way. There were few things in the world that appealed to the Edenian, that can make her scorch as hot as the flames she conjured. Mileena’s round and shapely ass happened to be one of those things. Round, ample and the proper blend of muscle and thickness. The result of years of vigorous training, no doubt.  
  
“My, you have certainly kept in shape,” Tanya says with a breathless tone. Entranced by the sight, she doesn’t realize she’s staring too long until she feels an impatient hand reach back and pull her, face-first, between the glorious ass-cheeks.

  
“Less prattle, more tongue!” Mileena croons, her breath hitching as soon enough, the familiar wet sensation of Tanya’s skilled tongue begins to lap at her rear hole. The effect is almost instantaneous as shockwaves of bliss spread through her body, challenging her balance for a moment before she manages to keep herself upright with two splayed palms across her desk.  
  
She vaguely feels trickling wet drops against her inner thighs. Had it really been that long since her last time? Her musing is jarred the instant she feels Tanya’s tongue begin to poke at her tight rear-entry. Mileena inhales with a startled gasp, feeling herself begin to squirm on her feet.  
  
The Edenian had been ravenous in her enthusiasm for Kahnum derriere. Light vanished before her closed lids as she found her face pressed between Mileena’s ass-cheeks. Tanya’s tongue licks and tastes its way from the bottom of her Kahnum’s dripping womanhood to her puckered rear-hole.  
  
Flavors tangy mixed with the scent of her perfume makes her think of strawberries. Her mouth waters, starving and delightful of the taste while her hands caress the soft surface of her lover’s hips. Seconds pass before she pulls Mileena in closer from the front of her thighs. “Mmm…” she moans, sucking and bobbing her face with soft slurps.  
Mileena begins to pant for breath. She was not ignorant towards the effect her beauty had on others, especially her dearest Tanya who could see hers both inward and out. It made moments such as this all the more special and arousing to be pleasured by someone who not only loved her, but worshipped her with her touch.  
  
A blissful moan escapes the Kahnum’s throat, however within she felt as if she were clawing for relief. Despite her revealing attire, her skin is flushed with so much heat that she has no qualms about undoing her top. Her breasts spill free from the constricting hold, providing only mild relief.  
  
She can feel her womanhood throb and drip with her arousal. She’s almost tempted to caress the small sensitive bud to further stimulate her pleasure. She could feel herself on edge, however. So much that she fears even the slightest brush of contact will spark a premature end to this pleasurable experience.  
  
No. She would savor this a little longer, and so will her beloved Edenian.

  
“Mmm. D-Don’t…stop,” she mewls, her voice stuffed with the height of her lust. She can feel her muscles turning to jelly, robbing her of her upright posture until she’s laid bent over the desk fully. Her naked breasts press against the cool surface of her desk, a wonderful contrast to the flushed heat of her skin. Any semblance of control she once harbored had now fled as she lays fully submissive to her lover’s hungry ministrations.  
  
Tanya’s tongue continues to lap and eat Mileena’s ass with relentless vigor, but despite the fog of her own arousal clouding her thoughts, she knows that at this point, Mileena is hanging on by a thread.  
  
“T-Tanya, I-I’m cumm—Ohh!” Her ears register the squeaks, moans and mewling cries for relief in her lover’s voice. She knows it would be cruel and selfish to prolong her the release she desperately needs. Never let it be said that Tanya of Edenia did not love her Kahnum, and would deny her.  
  
And so, with a few more urgent strokes of her tongue, Tanya feels a wetness on her chin. A faint brush against Mileena’s clitoris had the desired effect as an ear-shattering cry booms throughout the chambers. Mileena cums hard, her juices squirting over Tanya’s chin and breasts just as the Edenian finishes servicing her ass.

  
Tanya pulls her tongue out, ignoring her own wet arousal between her legs, and focuses on the sight of Mileena quivering and trembling in the aftershocks of her climax.  
  
Her cheeks glisten with beads of dripping saliva and her own juices that created a puddle on the floor. As attractive as the sight was to Tanya, nothing could compare to the drunken smile on her beloved’s face as she lays against the desk, eyes lidded with satisfaction. In the end, that would be enough to make Tanya happy.  
  
But, she surmises, it would not hurt to be a little smug about this achievement. Kissing Mileena’s cheeks once more, she gives them a soft smack before rising to her feet.  
  
She sits on the edge of the desk beside Mileena’s head, watching as her lover’s smile and posture remains in place. Feeling a wetness on her fingers, Tanya licks them clean, humming with approval.

  
“Mmm…Feeling relaxed now, my Kahnum? I must say you taste divine. We should do this more often.” Tanya didn’t expect a coherent response, but she nonetheless beamed warmly at the sound of Mileena purring like an adorable kitten. She would definitely take that as a yes.


	2. Trade Off

**Pairing: Cassie Cage/Reptile**

**Time-period: Post-MKX**  
  
Cassie Cage winced in disgust as a nearby tree groaned in hunger. Her contact had told her to meet them along the Path of Hunger in the Living Forest, but she really hadn’t expected the place to be so disgusting. Pale rotting corpses littered the ground, their entrails and guts hanging from the branches above and from the very mouths of the trees themselves.  
  
The stench was–predictably–just as horrific. “Asshole couldn’t have asked to meet at the palace jacuzzi?” she huffed to herself, swatting a fly from the air. Eugh. Bad memories with bugs. A twig crunched audibly nearby, causing her to whip around in caution. There was nothing there.  
  
“I will consider the sssuggestion,” snarled a gravelly voice next to her ear. Cassie quickly whipped a pistol out of its holster and moved to aim it, but her own arm was stopped by a much larger and scale-covered one.  
  
“Oh. It’s you. Of course it’s you,” she muttered, wrenching her arm free of her assailant’s grip and moving out of his reach. Reptile chuckled to himself, and brought himself back down to his typical low-hung posture.  
  
“Human. Spawn of Cage,” he sniffed the air, “elated.”  
  
Cassie flipped her shades off and looked the Saurian in the eyes. She didn’t play games…usually. “You said you had intel for me? About the Outworld insurgents tearing up LA?” she demanded, throwing a hand to her hip; near her pistol.  
  
Reptile considered her briefly, before moving ever so slightly towards her. “I might. However, I do not simply dispense my secrets to anyone who might wish to know them. I would not be speaking to you now if that were the case.” He halted, now standing upright, a mere foot or so away from Cassie. She did not flinch, good. “I suggest we…come to an arrangement. An egg, for an egg,” he lashed his tongue out.  
  
“Pretty sure USD won’t cover you at the local whorehouse, tall, green, and gruesome,” Cassie casually said as she flipped a tab of bubblegum into her mouth, “so what is it you want?”

  
Reptile let out a snort of amusement from underneath his mask. He liked this one. “I’m in need of companionship,” he slithered, walking forward into Cassie and grasping her shoulders. She let him. He took in her scent, relishing in the unusual smells wafting off of the Earthrealmer. She smelled of black powder, sweat, and metal. She was also still chewing that strange pink concoction, seemingly understanding his meaning and actually considering her options. Reptile smirked, for he could sense her curiosity growing by the second.  
  
Suddenly, Cassie looked up at him and popped a bubble right in his face, taking him aback for a moment. She took this opportunity to grasp him by the waist and pull him forcefully against her. “I’ll bite,” she said, spitting her gum to the side. “Why me?”  
  
He looked her over, dragging his hands down from her shoulders and to her hips as he did so. “I have always wondered of the fleshling humans,” he said, grasping her tight rump. She gasped, scowling slightly and pulling his face closer to hers by his collar. He smelled like her high school chem-lab. “How they feel,” he massaged her rear, “how they elope.”  
  
She snorted. “How exactly do you think this would work, teeth?” she poked, meaningfully lowering her hands to his belt and tugging. “I can’t tell if a garden lizard like you knows what you’re getting into.” She pulled again. He grabbed her wandering hand, shooting her a pointed look before softly pushing her away.  
  
“Observe,” he said as he undid the latches to his pants, letting just enough room for his pride to show. He grasped it and gave it a few tugs before letting it hang for her to see, its angular edges occasionally twitching. It was gratuitously large, ridged and attractive for such an unearthly member, but something about it made her immediately walk over and tentatively take it into her hands. Cassie Cage had a little secret: she was sort of a freak.

\-------

_Just a prelude of things to come with this pairing._


	3. Fierce Training

**Pairing: Scorpion/Mileena  
**

**Timeline: MK9/MK2 (Post-Outworld Tournament)**

“You lack focus.”

Mileena glared up at Scorpion in annoyance.

“I’m trying my best!” she huffed, frustrated. Scorpion glanced away from her eyes for a moment to take in her disheveled figure. Flat on her back, winded, slightly dazed. It was only natural—he thought— that an amateur assassin couldn’t hold her own against an experienced warrior like himself. Not that he was arrogant.

“Perhaps a little,” Scorpion thought, and he sighed in discomfort and regret. Mileena was startled when his arm shot out at her, only for his open hand to be extended, gesturing for her own.

“Come, we’ll rest for a bit. I think you’ve earned it,” he said quietly, his brow lacking its usual furrow. Mileena’s eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and his extended hand before chuckling a bit and accepting it, helping him pull her up. Scorpion did not anticipate this and pulled her up too hard, the result being their bodies awkwardly slamming into each other.

He had to backpedal a few steps, while she desperately yanked on him in an attempt to keep him from falling. In doing so, she tripped, falling into him, and sending them both tumbling to the ground in a messy heap.

Naturally, this sent Mileena into a bout of fitful giggling and snorting, rolling over to look at her teacher. Her laughter stopped when she saw the look on his face: an absolutely blank and dazed stare fixated firmly on the ceiling as he lay flat on his back.

“Scorpion?” she prodded timidly, slightly worried that he was about to enter a (literal) fiery rage and that she would have to commission the construction of another dojo. She was taken aback when he craned his neck to look at her to stare and blink a few times.

“You…felled me,” he simply said, still shocked. Mileena peered at him inquisitively, until she remembered their earlier sparring and her attempts to knock him down for once. As soon as she realized this, she began to laugh gleefully; but then she stopped abruptly.

A devilish idea had occurred to her, and she could think of no better opportunity than this. Long had she secretly lusted after this specter, and now was her chance to consummate… victory. Her face turned from one of elation to a hungry smirk. Since this was Mileena, Scorpion was naturally put on-guard by this and quickly sat up.

“What are y—“ he never got to finish the sentence, because as soon as he began talking, Mileena had begun to relieve herself of the chest strap that she wore during her training sessions with him, and let her breasts fall out freely. She edged herself closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to break out of his enraptured spell and flinch.

“Teacher,” she drawled while tracing his collar bone with her fingers, “I think I deserve a reward.” Scorpion was about to say something, but she put a hand against his mask and gently pushed him down to the ground, so that he was lying down. Mileena slunk over to his side and straddled him, removing her cloth underwear as she did so.

She positioned herself over his hips and sat down, slowly her grinding crotch against his own. She leaned forward—bracing her arms on his broad chest—and looked lovingly into his eyes. The poor spectre still couldn’t comprehend just what she was about to do to him.

“Do you like me?” she cooed, accentuating her words by lowering herself until she was mere inches away from his face. “Does my appearance please you?”

Scorpion looked speechless now, yet she could hear him trying to form a coherent sentence behind his mask. “I’ve been watching you for a long time, you know,” she elaborated, slowly tracing her hand down his abdomen and to his crotch, “and from what I can tell, you would make for a wonderful playmate.” She said as her hand bumped into something hard, and her already permanent grin grew even wider.

“Enough Mileena. It would be best if you got o—“ he was interrupted again as she reached for him and pulled him out from beneath his armored pants, slowly stroking him. Up and down. Up and down. Squeeze. His head fell back against the floor as his breathing became labored. He hadn’t felt this in years. Decades. Longer than he could remember. Not since, since—

“You can’t fool me, Scorpion. Your words may refuse to acknowledge me, but your body,” she tugged at this word, “is more than happy to make up for them.”

And so, what began as a routine training session in Shao Kahn’s castle dojo, had turned into something much different.

Before Scorpion could even begin to fathom what he’d gotten himself into, Mileena was bouncing on his member, amazingly able to take in all his length. Her large breasts were putting the wraith in a trance-like-state, as they would any other man. Wherever they would go, his eyes would follow.

The half-breed took note of this and told nay, ordered him to grab her breasts. She put both of her hands behind her head, easily allowing him to cup the fleshy orbs which sparked a breathy moan from her throat. Her vaginal muscles clenched amidst her excitement. Most men would’ve lost their restraint and came then and there, but Scorpion was different.

She loved his touch, something about it made her feel weak but strong at the same time. He replied to her moan by squeezing her breasts, eliciting a sigh at first but shortly after, a giggle as she stopped bouncing and stared at the wraith with that wolfish grin.

This perplexed him. Slowly, she started to grind her loins against his in a slow gradual pace which made him grunt. Usually he would be the one in control but this time, she was.

His thumbs traced over her aroused nipples making her tilt her head back. After minutes of her sensual grinding, the two had felt the heat in their loins start to overwhelm them. They needed relief and soon. Scorpion lowered his hands from her breasts and onto her waist.

Mileena’s hands replaced his on her breasts and began playing with them. “Yes, Scorpion! Harder, faster! ”

His response was a quick and violent thrust almost knocking her off his waist. If anything, it only made her more aroused. She looked down at him and panted lewdly. “Fill me with your delicious seed! Don’t you dare waste a drop!” Growling, Scorpion pounded into her a few more times until her vaginal walls tightened like a vice around his member, pushing him over the edge.

A roar bellows from him as he shoots his load deep inside her. He gave her more than she could take as it slowly began to seep out of her womanhood. Her body began to quiver as she came alongside him with a shattering cry of fulfillment.

She stayed a top of him for a few more seconds, panting and trembling, until falling beside him on her back. She was breathless and covered in sweat, feeling his warm seed trickle between her legs. Scorpion wiped the sweat from his face before staring blankly at the ceiling.

“That…was not anticipated.” Despite his words, he appeared as mildly relaxed and satisfied as his student…lover.

Mileena rested one of her arms behind her head and the other on her toned stomach, enjoying the warm feeling in her belly that came with his hot seed inside of her. “Mmm…We must train this way more often, Scorpy.” She says before giggling at his mild groan of exasperation.

Oh yes, she was already looking forward for Round 2.

\-------------


	4. Cage Lust

**Pairing: Cassie/Reptile  
**

**Timeline: Post-MKX (post-Trade Off)**

After a long and rigorous workout at the Special Forces training facility, Cassie Cage felt every muscle in her body throb and burn with exhaustion. As both a soldier and an athlete, she pushed herself hard to hone her body to perfection and to sharpen the skills her job demanded. But as a child of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, she trained herself above and beyond to exceed her own limits. Despite being a high-ranking sergeant and one of the SF’s top practitioners, she felt like her concentration and focus had been slipping for the past few weeks.

The stress of overwork and quelling an Outworld uprising in LA brought her to the gym a few times each week. There she took out her frustrations by battering both punching bags and “punching faces”, as she liked to call them. But even still, releasing her stress by way of hard-hitting workouts only helped so much to take the edge off. Nearly three hours of advanced cardio and weight-lifting had her reaching her limit. Her golden tanned skin glistened with sweat, her expression pinched with a measure of dissatisfaction. She was young, busy, stressed and had needs she couldn’t ignore.

Finding someone wasn't hard. After all, she was a smart, witty and gorgeous young woman; with an athletic body that certain men and women could only dream of ravishing. The guy she took into the locker-room had been hitting on her for weeks until she finally decided to go out and get a few drinks with him. Sure, he was cute, easy on the eyes, but he was also a bit of a pretentious ass. They hadn’t even fucked yet, and he was betting $200 he could get her to cum in a matter of minutes.

If Cassie were being honest with herself, she would’ve sooner kicked his ass than let his hands get anywhere near her. She didn’t just fuck anyone after all… But at the very least, if he didn’t help her unwind, she’d enjoy knocking him down a peg and taking his money.

Once they make it into the locker-room, they lock the door and are immediately making short work of each other’s clothes. Cassie finds herself on all fours. The floor was freshly mopped, smelling like lime. The cool tiles pressing against her naked skin brings a contented sigh from her mouth. Her partner mistakenly takes it as an approving sign of his ministrations.

“You like that huh, babe?” He gropes her naked ass, marveling at its perfect size and shape that frequently caused a lot of distractions in the training room. Definitely a “cushin’ for pushin’”, and boy was he gonna enjoy the pushin’ part. “Then you’re gonna love what comes next.” He says, aligning his cock with the hot folds of her pussy, and shuddering with anticipation.

“Don’t keep me waiting then,” Cassie returns, twerking her butt with a saucy smirk.

Once he slides his generous length into her, she sighs with satisfaction, feeling prickles of tension slowly begin to melt away. “Ho-ho fuuuuck, you’re so tight, Cass.” Her partner practically squeaks in a high-pitched voice that had the young sergeant raising her eyebrows incredulously. A dry chuckle escapes her as he releases another strained sound before he slowly…very slowly, begins to thrust. “So tight…” he moans, his pace unchanging as he grips her ass cheeks in his hands, pumping her at a languid pace.

“Hmm…” Cassie hums, mildly expectant as she feels only soft tingles of pleasure moving through her at such a slow, deliberate pace. As a couple minutes pass and her partner had yet to increase his intensity, she couldn’t help but ponder. _“Timid much?”_ Either he was incredibly stiff when it came to pleasuring a woman…or Cassie just had higher expectations after the last “guy” she was with. _“No, it’s not that. Get a grip, Cassie, it’s not like you can expect him to do all the work,”_ she thinks to herself with a huff of exasperation.

She begins rocking her hips back at him to meet his slow thrusts with a more ardent and encouraging pace. He had a good size and she could feel him already throbbing inside of her. She moans contentedly, feeling her pleasure beginning to increase to a much more moderate level. That was until her partner’s hands take a firmer grip around her hips, slowing her pace as he steadily tries to build his own. Cassie shrugs and resists the urge to voice her disapproval. But as she listens to the breathless noises he makes, she can’t help but feel a little bad for him.

Looking over her shoulder, she offers a quirky smile. “Don’t take too long, big boy. I might just run dry and take your cash,” she says with a playful wink, hoping to get him more eager. He chuckles, taking her joke in good humor apparently as he proceeds to slap her ass and move a little faster, much to Cassie’s relief.

But it isn’t until a couple more minutes pass that she begins to realize that something was wrong, or rather, something was different. Despite his increased efforts, Cassie couldn’t help but feel a certain lack of stimuli, as if something was missing in what should’ve been a torrid fuck in the locker-room after a high-adrenaline workout. She feigns a blissful moan, not wanting to discourage her partner as she matches his rhythm.

 _“What’s wrong with me? He’s a good size and seems to be trying harder, but…”_ She sulks until an idea comes to mind as she feels his thumb begin to finger her tight rear hole. Once he asks her consent, it takes only a few seconds of thought for her to give approval. After she is properly lubed and ready he now moves at a much slower pace than before, taking her through her ass like so many men in the SF could only dream of doing. His size makes her feel stretched full and she releases a shaky breath, waiting as she grows adjusted and her partner does his utmost not to move too fast that he fears he might burst at any given moment.

Minutes, and several feigned noises of pleasure later, Cassie feels that she is nearing the end of her rope. She glances at her phone through her peripheral vision, and inwardly sighs. _“This is taking forever.”_ At this point, she doesn’t care about whatever stupid bet they made, given the fact that in the past 10 minutes, he’d switched from one hole to the other and barely so much as tickled her, even despite her efforts at coaxing him. She leans into her fist, sighing while he continues to move at his own pace, apparently unaware of her dissatisfaction or simply ignoring it.

“You all right back there, Slowburn?” She asks shrewdly, her dad’s dry wit creeping into her tone.

“Uhh, you feel amazing, Cass,” her partner says almost breathlessly, his hands locked on her ass-cheeks as he continues sinking in and out of her slowly.

“Well feel free to take it up a notch. You wouldn’t even be breaking glass at this point,” she says, making no effort to mask her displeasure this time.

He moans breathlessly, too caught up in his own heightened pleasure that he is oblivious to her sarcasm and dissatisfaction. He proceeds to go faster, giving her ass an enthusiastic slap to punctuate his increased fervor.

By now, Cassie’s mood has turned so sour she can’t bring herself to find even a minimal amount of enjoyment. Glancing at her phone, she realizes his time is almost up anyways. _“Boy, I sure can pick em’.”_ She thinks to herself, incredulous but also dismayed. She feels it’s been ages since she’s had a good fuck. The thought makes her feel the need to distract herself. She picks up her phone and considers going through her messages and emails, but a tempting thought scratches at the back of her mind, urging her to reminisce and explore a recent memory; one that made her chest and stomach go warm.

 _“No. Don’t think about him, Cassie.”_ She tells herself, urgently trying to suppress the flood of stimulation and disquiet that came with remembering the feeling of cool scales pressing against her skin, and the cozy warmth of a candle-lit cavern. Her thumb hovers against the dark reflection of her phone-screen, eager but also timid given the situation she was presently in. It isn’t long before her skin flushes and her arousal begins to spike. It’s a struggle she realizes to be futile and needless the longer she allows the temptation to build up. _“Screw it,”_ she blows a raspberry as she taps the screen. Browsing to her camera gallery, she finds a shot she took a little over a month ago when she was running an op between both Earth and Outworld.

 _“I still can’t believe I bumped uglies with him of all…things.”_ Cassie stares at what was perhaps the most bizarre selfie in history. She flushes a warm red at the memory of having the strangest, yet most intense fuck-session in her young life with an inter-dimensional lizard. Reptile. It was a name that once revolted and unsettled her years ago, but it was only recently that it inspired something of a guilty pleasure. She was frustrated to admit that ever since the first time they agreed to exchange “ass for intel”, her lust and adventurous spirit had gotten the best of her. What began as a one-time deal had soon escalated into weekly romps under the same pretense that felt weaker as time went on, and her mission was soon completed.

It shouldn’t have bothered her after all. It was just sex…the most awesome and vivid she’d ever had. The last time they were together, a month ago in fact, was the most passionate encounter she’d had with the lizard yet.

**Flashback begins**

_1 month ago, Reptile’s Lair_

_The hidden cavern in the Kuatan Jungle was the place they frequented in what would be the “final exchange” of their “partnership”. Not as shabby as a motel room, or immaculate as her apartment, but it was massive, cozy and suited the privacy they needed to roar, scream and fuck; which was exactly what they did. But unlike their past engagements, Cassie had shed all signs of nonchalance and was fully engulfed by her lustful enthusiasm and adrenaline._

_“Yeah, go harder!” Cassie had cried out, her words ending with a harsh grunt as an energetic thrust collided with her impressive ass, followed quickly by another. She dropped her phone from her hand and fisted the red cushions into her palms to hold herself steady._

_Reptile’s thrusts increased in volume and ferocity with each push into Cassie Cage's tight, wet pussy. The coupling noises of moans and growls echoed throughout the saurian's domain. A bead of sweat dripped from the top of her head, Reptile noticed it and licked it off, turning Cassie on even more, if that was even possible. Her sweat was salty, perhaps too salty for his taste. Nevertheless, he kept on licking her face and neck; savoring the taste of what he often referred to as "sweet, young flesh". He slithered against the edge of her jaw, trailing a path to the nape of her collar. “You taste sweet.”_

_“Oh fuck…” Cassie whimpered, her voice stuffed with pleasure as she felt him hit a sensitive spot near her ear. Tingles of electricity ran through her body while her womanhood only grew wetter with each powerful thrust. She eagerly matched his rhythm as he rode her from behind, his torso pressed sensually against her arched back. The ridges along his shaft provided extra stimuli within her inner-walls while his scaled sack slapped her clit with each thrust._

_The blonde felt as if she were soaring to an unimaginable high. A slew of expletives echoed throughout the cavern, highlighting her thrill. Her toes curled as her feet hung in the air; her calves locked Reptile into place while he continued to vigorously pound against her shapely ass._

_The saurian’s nostrils brushed against her hair, relishing the intoxicating floral scent of her bathing soap which triggered a rumble of approval within his chest. After coupling with the human-female—Cassandra Cage—a few times now, Reptile’s attentiveness towards her had grown beyond fleshly pleasures. His desire for her company had grown vastly since the first time they joined in the Living Forest. From her crude manners, to her sharp wit, to her prowess in combat, she was a unique and attractive creature._

_Would she have been a saurian as himself, he would have claimed her as his mate long ago. However, with each time he took her into his domain and laid with her, he found the difference in their race mattered to him less and less. If anything, he relished their difference._

_“Ohh, don’t stop!” Cassie yelled out, bringing the saurian out of his thoughts. Oh yes, he liked this one very much. Reptile obliged as he started going balls deep inside her. His 9-inch saurian cock was soaked from her juices. Only he could make her this wet._

_Instinctively, his hands reached for the hour-glass curves of her waist, and he increased the strength of his movements. He looked down, licking his teeth with delight as he watched Cassie droop further against the cushions. She howled with a string of curses while her ample bottom rippled against his rocking pelvis. As she reached between her legs, she rubs her sensitive nub, stimulating her pleasure even further._

_Reptile growled heatedly, feeling Cassie’s womanhood begin to tighten harder around his shaft, pushing him dangerously close to his tipping point. ‘Not yet,’ he warred with himself, lessening the force and speed of his thrusts until he changed positions. He flipped over onto his back, pulling his new mate on top of him. Cassie followed his lead, sighing blissfully as he cupped her breasts in his hands. They were large, soft and looked milky. Perhaps he would savor their taste later._

_Cassie’s moans escalated as he began groping her breasts, kneading them like dough and brushing her nipples with the tips of his sharp nails. It drove her wild and she relished the sensation of being fucked at the same time. His pace had become tantalizing slow, prolonging their release and increasing the heightened state of her arousal. It was both frustrating and so incredibly hot. She panted with heavy breaths as she laid back against him, her blue eyes lidded, her lips parting only to moisten them with a flick of her pink tongue._

_“Soon, this belly of yours will be filled with my seed!” Reptile purred against her ear, his scaled digits sensually caressing her toned abdomen while his other hand continued to massage her breast. The very thought of him cumming inside sent a surge of hot anticipation within the young sergeant whose arousal had reached the point of sensory-overload. She couldn’t bring herself to care, if anything, she actually wanted it—no, she needed it!_

_"Oh fuck! Do it! Fill me up...please!!" She cried out passionately._

_The saurian’s thrusts slowed to a crawl, only for him to suddenly increase his pace as hard and fast as he could. The pounding of scale against flesh echoed throughout the cavern, and the two unlikely lovers could feel their bodies begin to flare with torrents of heat and electricity. They were close. Their stamina lasted them a few more moments until finally, Reptile wrapped his arms around her waist and he thrust once more with finality. Cassie’s tight walls clamped-down hard on his rod, and with a climatic roar, he came hard inside of her, shooting his hot cum into her womb._

_Cassie’s world went white, shockwaves of pleasure jolted throughout her body in multiple waves. A wail of pleasure deafened the cavern. It was music to the saurian’s ears, drowning out the pounding of his pulse at the back of his hearing. His release had come much harder than he could ever recall, his pleasure immeasurable against all others. Her warm juices soaked his member while her inner-muscles continued to clench around him, milking him dry._

_His girth was unshrinking as he continued to pump his heavy load inside of her. His thrusts had slowed into small jerky movements until they stilled completely. A tired hiss came from his mouth, his posture lax yet his arms remained circled around her, holding her close against him._

_Cassie shuddered pleasantly as she laid one of her hands on-top of his, too tired to move, too comfortable to want to. Random thoughts sped through her mind, too quick for her to grasp. She could do nothing but revel in the afterglow of the most mind-blowing sex she’d ever had. She savored the warmth she felt as she took in every drop of his load until his cock finally came free from her._

_She could feel a trickle of his cum pouring out of her, not nearly as much as he filled her with; the thought made her smile lazily. Neither of them said anything, their fatigue beginning to catch on after going at it for what felt like hours. A contented sigh brushed past Cassie’s lips, a slithering hiss came from Reptile’s. The two were exhausted from their hot and intense fucking that they soon fell asleep in the same position they finished in._

**Flashback ends**

Cassie bites her lip, satisfyingly. Every detail of that memory was still fresh, despite it having been a month ago. From the soothing scent of rain water flowing in the cavern, to the scorching heat of their movements, and to her earth-shattering orgasm that turned her into jelly. It was all so vivid, she almost didn’t want to come back to Earthrealm right away. _Almost._ Much to the Saurian’s displeasure, Cassie had returned to the Special Forces to resume her duties the following day. Despite the abundance of sex she had in Outworld, the young agent couldn't quell her primal urges that demanded satisfaction.

But even as she lays submissive, feeling the familiar and pleasurable sensation of a smooth cock sliding through her tight anus; Cassie still can’t shake the feeling that so much was different. It was an unavoidable observation. The lack of a certain stimuli was only part of the problem as she feels her overwhelmed partner—HUMAN partner—continue to move inside of her with careful thrusts to prevent a premature ejaculation on his part. Despite his underwhelming performance, she can’t help but feel a little guilty for thinking about someone else while he did his damnedest to get a peep out of her.

But as her coupling with her human companion nears its peak, and her thoughts have yet to drift away from a certain Saurian, it occurs to Cassie that sex with humans may have been ruined for her forever.  Surprisingly, the thought isn’t nearly as vexing to her as it should’ve been. If anything, her anticipation peaks as she remembers that in a few weeks, she would be on leave. Another long, extended trip to Outworld was starting to sound awfully great about now. A smirk curls at the edge of her lips, her mood brightening while a flame blossoms in her belly. As much as she had been unwilling to admit it to herself, she needed that ugly lizard inside her again.

Her thoughts are disturbed when she feels her phone vibrating in her hands indicating the timer she set had at last hit zero. _“Finally!”_ she nearly shouted aloud with relief. She glances over her shoulder at her male companion and utters dryly, “All right, Bucko. Your time is up, mmph.” With one hard squeeze of her ass-cheeks around her partner’s cock, Cassie feels him suddenly jerk as if he were stuck by a thunder-bolt of pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Cass! Uhhh!!” Unable to contain himself a moment longer, his cock unloads inside her ass in small jerky thrusts. His pace is rough and ragged, lasting mere seconds before he lurches forward, spent and out of breath like a man who had just run a marathon and barely crossed the finished line.

Cassie wasn’t surprised at this point, nor could she bring herself to care. Lifting her phone, she eagerly begins to compose a message to her superiors about her upcoming plans to head to a ‘tropical getaway’. She knew her dad wouldn’t ask questions, though her mom and even Jacqui might suspect something odd. It was a gamble she was willing to make. Speaking of bets…

“Time to book my vacation. By the way, since you lost our bet, that’ll be $200,” she hums enthusiastically, while her aloof partner can only give a sigh amidst the afterglow of his solo-climax.

Cassie smiles as she sends her request in to her CO, the thought of the next few weeks filling her with heated excitement. _“Hope you’re ready to get ‘Caged’ again, Teeth, because I’ll coming back soon enough.”_

\--------------------

 


	5. Return To Outworld

**Pairing: Cassie/Reptile**

**Timeline: Post-MKX (continued from Cage Lust)**

 

Months had passed since Cassie Cage had last been in Outworld. Her absence and the end of their alliance had left Reptile in a state of perpetual frustration the longer he was deprived of her company. It was a dangerous predicament to him both as a saurian and a warrior of Outworld.

He’d become filled with testosterone; so much that hunting, killing and gathering game wasn’t working. He needed to unleash his lustful desires but he felt as though he would be breaking his “bond” with the young Earthrealmer who, intentionally or not, had become a mate to him.

After a long afternoon of hunting prey in the Kuatan Jungle, Reptile returns to his lair hidden in the mountains, its location unknown to all but one. As he neared the entrance to his cave with the carcass of a dead animal on his shoulder, he pauses suddenly once he notices a familiar scent; one that sent him into a frenzy.

Could it be? Almost instantly, he drops the animal and quickly rushes inside. His feet carried him like the wind across the threshold, closer towards the floral smell with hopeful anticipation burning within.

“Hey! Anyone home?” A voice beckoned up ahead. The scent had become so strong, he could almost taste it.

Once Reptile arrived within the main cavern, he saw her then. Cassie Cage had her back turned to him, wearing her tight yoga pants, sporting a white-jacket and carrying a backpack. Her curvaceous athletic frame moved about, no doubt she was searching for him. Scorching heat flooded his veins and in seconds Reptile was behind her, his hands folding on her waist and turning her to face him.

“Well look who it is. For a second, thought I had the wrong address,” the young sergeant dryly quipped with a smirk curling at her lips. She drops her backpack and steps closer to him.

“Young Cassandra. You’ve returned to me…” Reptile purred, his tongue slithering with a delight that had been absent from him for months as he pulls her against him and begins groping her through her clothes. He’d almost forgotten how strong yet soft she felt.

Cassie feigns disinterest though the playful smirk on her face betrayed her mood. “Mm, not really. I was just in the area. Thought I’d pay you a visit—Whoa!”

No longer in a mood for talk, Reptile reaches for the back of her thighs and lifts her up into arms. Cassie’s legs wrap around his waist. In a heartbeat, he rips open her jacket along with her top. Her ample mounds spill free before his hungry gaze. They were larger than he remembered, and yet they fit perfectly in the cup of his equally hefty hands.

He gives them a squeeze, brushing the tips of his nails against her perky nipples. Cassie releases a shaky breath of anticipation. His tongue became wet and as he tested the weight of her breasts, reveling in their size and softness, all the while Cassie watched him with open approval.

“If I didn’t know any better, Rep, I’d say you’re thirsty,” she says haughtily, a gleam in her sparkling blue eyes that turned seductive.

Reptile felt more for her than the thirst of his primal urges, but he knew words of sentiment could be saved for later. He’d been deprived of Cassie’s touch for months and as a saurian he had chosen not to mate with anyone else. His mind was fogged by a delirious desire, and there was something different about her scent that made him feel nothing but the ravishing hunger to mate with her.

His response to her saucy quip was to slither and lick a path from the valley between her breasts up to her neck. “So sweet…” he purred.

A breathy moan followed by a stiff curse fluttered past Cassie’s lips. No doubt she had mildly savored and missed this contact as well. Her body felt warmer, yet goosebumps spread across her skin as anticipation built up.

The saurian wasted no further time and greedily began to lick at her milky breasts like he’d dreamed of doing for so long. Noticing the backpack she brought with her, he knew that tonight he would not have to dream. Perhaps for many days and nights to come he would not have to. For the first time in many months, the saurian felt he had much to look forward to.

——-

 


	6. Lover's Reward

**Pairing: Mileena/Tanya**

**Timeline: Post-MKX (Sequel to Kahnum's Relief)**  
  
It was only a few hours after Tanya had helped relieve her lover of her stress that Mileena became consumed by the desire to reward her. Were it not for the Edenian’s welcome distraction and verily skilled tongue, the day would have been nothing short of a bore that would have driven the Empress into a maddening spiral of rage and impatience; especially at court when it concerned the realm’s politics. Rather than quibble with the feudal warlords under her command, she sought out her deadliest ally within the palace.  
  
Picking up Tanya’s unique scent wasn’t hard. The exhilarating fragrance of lavender sent tingles of anticipation across Mileena’s skin, while the aroma of sweat-coated bronze flesh made her mouth water hungrily. It wasn’t long before the trail took her to a familiar locale; the bathhouse. It was an area that once reeked of piss, drink and vomit during her father’s reign, but had since been refurbished into an immaculate clean-space where only those close to the Empress could enter. The militia be damned to their stink!  
  
The bathhouse was warmly-lit by the numerous torches along the walls. It was empty, save for the singular presence she had been in search of. Eager to take her lover by surprise, Mileena snuck into the spa-area and searched in silence until she spotted her. The Empress’ cat-like eyes widened. Laying face-down on a bed across the room, Tanya laid fully nude and exposed to her awed gaze.  
  
“Dearest Tanya…” Mileena purred with a sultry voice. “How you tempt me like a succulent meal.” Her steps methodically carrying her across the room towards the naked Edenian. It didn’t occur to the Kahnum until she was just a few feet from the bed that Tanya was in fact asleep. The steady rise and fall of her back revealed how relaxed she was, completely unaware of the second presence that had entered the bathhouse.

  
“It appears I’ve caught you at a delicate moment…” Rather than feel discouraged, a playful idea entered Mileena’s thoughts, ‘Even if she awakes, the surprise would still be beneficial.’  
  
“Hmm…” The closer she came, the more she began to salivate at the exquisite view of Tanya’s finely toned body. From the strong, defined biceps curled around a pillow, to the powerful expanse of her chiseled back, and the sensual curves of her hips and legs. Tanya was the epitome of perfection; a deadly warrior, a cunning politician, and an exotic beauty who had enchanted Mileena since the moment she laid eyes on her. But what captivated the Kahnum most of all, was the spell-binding sight of the Edenian’s ample bottom, which was fortunately facing upwards.  
  
“It would be a shame to leave you unattended, my love,” she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching the still sleeping Edenian and marveling at how her bronze-colored skin glowed so alluringly in the warm light of the room.   
  
A moment passed, and Tanya still hadn’t awoken nor given any indication she’d heard her lover’s ogling words. Embolden by the fact, Mileena licked her lips and allowed her desire to guide her as she reached out one of her hands to slowly brush her fingertips across Tanya’s firm buttocks.

  
“So big and toned…” Mileena breathed with a starving voice, her fingers no longer caressing but groping the soft cheeks in two handfuls. A soft sigh fluttered past Tanya’s lips in her sleep as she unconsciously appeared to respond to the pleasant touch. The sound triggered a hot desire within the Empress and she began to rub and caress a sensual path down the back of the Edenian’s thighs.  
  
“You always keep in perfect shape.” She found herself saying, realizing Tanya said something similar to her only hours ago. While it was true that Mileena pushed herself hard in her weekly training, the level of her stamina and endurance was not the same as Tanya’s who was known to train from dusk-till-dawn several days each week.   
  
Were it not for her duties as Empress, Mileena would’ve been all too eager to join the Edenian warrior in her rigorous drills and exercises. Nevertheless, she was more than satisfied with the physical results in such a committed and powerful warrior and lover.  
  
“You were so good to me earlier…” Mileena cooed amorously, massaging the exterior of Tanya’s thighs and enjoying just how strong they felt. Her dearest Tanya did deserve to be treated as well as she treated her. Despite how much she wished to savor the surprise factor, Mileena couldn’t quell her lustful thirst.   
  
The dryness of her tongue was vexing, yet her eyes continued to drink in Tanya’s shapely curves until they settled on the glistening folds between her parted legs. “Allow me to return the favor.”

  
Giddy with impulse, Mileena withdrew her hands and shifted her position so that she was kneeling behind her sleeping lover. Her lidded eyes observed Tanya’s genitals, taking in the sight of her moist vagina and her tight lips that were still tucked in. It was enough to entice Mileena into diving in face-first, but she now didn’t wish to wake her deadliest ally. Not yet anyway.  
  
She began with a tentative lick near her lover’s wet folds, savoring her familiar taste yet also mindful not to wake her. Another sigh, more longing than the last, escaped the Edenian’s parted lips. It wordlessly encouraged Mileena who became bolder and more wanton in her indulgence.   
  
Tanya’s sweet scent was a beckoning force that heightened the state of Mileena’s arousal as she lapped like a greedy kitten. A moan hummed from the Kahnum’s throat, feeling her skin flush hotly. She wanted more.  
  
She resisted the urge to use her fingers knowing that would certainly rouse Tanya from her peaceful slumber. Before finding herself too carried away, Mileena reluctantly withdrew with a breathy sigh, only to set her sights on the other, tighter opening. She licked her lips with anticipation.   
  
Though Tanya had always been the more eager when it came to feasting on attractive derrieres, the Empress had always been curious, yet shy, to try it herself. She could find no better opportunity than now to explore her interest.

  
“Mmm…” Closing her eyes, Mileena took one long lap of Tanya’s rear-hole and immediately reveled in the taste. The Edenian’s ass-muscles twitched on contact before relaxing beneath the Kahnum’s skilled wet tongue. It was delectable and entrancing, the heat radiating off the pyromancer made her hunger for closer contact.   
  
Mileena slid her forearms beneath Tanya’s legs, pulling both herself and the round, voluminous ass further against her until her face disappeared into the vast cleavage. “Elder gods, she tastes so good,” Mileena thought to herself lewdly, her mind a fog of ravenous delight as she continued to lick, slurp and tongue-fuck the widening hole.  
  
“Right…there…” She distinctly heard Tanya moan out in her sleep, her leg muscles coiling tightly as the Kahnum’s enthusiasm and vigor reached a jolting peak. Mileena continued licking until she felt a liquid sensation on her breasts. Tanya squirted in her sleep.   
  
Mileena was quick to savor what she could while feeling Tanya’s muscles quiver in the aftermath of her orgasm. Soon the Edenian was relaxing once more, a satiated sigh brushed past her lips. Her thirst now quenched, Mileena rose to a seated posture, giggling softly to herself at her stealthy success.

  
“Was it good for you, Tanya? I know it was.” Her cheeks flushed a rosy-pink as her kittenish orbs gazed down warmly at the still sleeping Edenian. Her Tarkatan canines were bare as she licked the juices from her lips and fingers, relishing the sweet nectar.  
  
“Mmm…Tasty… I can see why enjoy this so much, dearest.” Resting an attentive hand on her lover’s rear-cheek, she coos once more before taking her leave. “Sleep tight.”  
  
—————–


	7. Black Dragon Relations

**Pairing: Kano/Sonya**

**Timeline: Post-MKX**

 

Members of the Black Dragon were preparing a surprise assault on both the Special Forces and the Red Dragon clan in Cambodia. The leader of the Black Dragon, Kano, had himself a few agents spread out across the world with one in the Special Forces itself; the highest and most respected amongst their ranks in fact.

Since he learned about a cache of weapons being delivered, and the Red Dragon planning to meet up with a supplier, Kano took the information and marshalled his best fighters to plan an attack on whoever would win the scrap and hopefully, secure the weapons in the process. That was until his spy had informed him of the Special Forces intervention which complicated things.

Said spy had just entered the compound as if she owned it. She walked in wearing Special Forces gear with a slight sway in her shapely hips. Every head turned towards her, along with every gun, which brought her to a stop. Tremor approached the woman with a glare, “What are you doing here, Sonya?”

“I’m here to speak with Kano, we have…things to discuss. And its General Blade to you,” she said fearlessly, paying the guns no mind, nor the lackey in front of her.

“Such as? ” Tremor pressed, stepping up to her.

“Back off, Tremor. You know why I’m here. Now, where is he?” Her voice got louder, she was getting impatient, her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes glared at the powerful elemental in front of her. A tense stare-down ensued before a deep chuckle bubbled from the back of the warehouse. An Aussie accent soon followed.

“Sonya Blade, how’s my spy and best girl doin’?” Kano asked with smug satisfaction as he made his way towards her. 

With a wave of his hand he ordered his men to lower their weapons and dismissed his “domestic” at the same time. He carried a bottle of what appeared to be whiskey in his hands, already half-drunk.

“I’m doing fine,” Sonya started once he was in closer proximity. “I need to talk to you about the Cambodian Operation. I know you found out about it.” She said with a rather soured pitch.

“Too right I did, baby,” He chuckled before taking a swig of his drink. Curiosity lingered on his face before he asked, “So? What of it? Don’t want your friend, Jax, to get hurt? Or is it the kiddies this time? Say, how is Cassie doin’? Little bird told me she took a vacay recently.”

“Never you mind about that. That’s not why I’m here,” Sonya cut in tersely, “Listen, as tempting as this operation is, I wouldn’t go through with it. From what I’ve gathered, Daegon is going to be there.”

“Love, that makes it all the better,” Kano interjected. “We get the weapons ‘n gut their leader at the same time. Why wouldn’t we go with it?”

Sonya exhaled before revealing. “The SF isn’t using soldiers. We’re planning on an airstrike.” All the Black Dragon members stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. Silence filled the warehouse for what seemed like hours before Kano appeared to sober up.

“Love, are yer sure?” A touch of uncertainty entering his tone.

Sonya nodded in response, feeling relief that she’d perhaps made her point. Kano spat on the floor with a stubborn shrug. “Sod it. We’ve done crazier jobs and have come out on top…But I could think of better ways to spend my time.” His good eye took in her shapely form from top to bottom.

Smirking, Sonya stepped closer to him and whispered into his ear. “Of course, delivering that piece of news wasn’t the only reason I came here.” Before he knew it, one of her hands was already rubbing his hardened member from outside his pants.

“Baby, you read my mind,” Kano smirked then proceeded to unzip her jacket and then ripped open her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra which delighted him. She unzipped his pants while he took in the sight of her large breasts. Fuck. They were still as high as they were twenty-years ago, not to mention so was her big perfect arse. 

Her pants were the next to go, pulled down to her knees followed quickly by a sporty-thong. She was already wet. “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite spy.” Kano said before spinning her around and pinning her to the floor, her ass raised to his pelvis. 

Within moments he was inside her. Kobra, Kira and other members of the Black Dragon watched in awe while Tremor watched with indifference as their leader fucked the SF general in front of them with a roaring passion.

\----

Hours Later....

An hour after arriving at the Black Dragon warehouse, Sonya had opted to stay the night rather than take a long drive back to an extraction site. An aura of calm washed over her as she felt the warm shower cascade over her naked body, loosening and caressing every vexed muscle into a comfortable softness.

As a military general who exercised great power and control in her life, moments where she allowed her guard to drop were few and infrequent, save for the blissful moments where she was being caressed and engulfed by a warm bath after a long and strenuous day.

Times such as the present where she allowed herself to feel a stirring of physical pleasure were the closest she felt to being carefree and unburdened by the duties she carried with her rank. For a military woman pushing fifty and having been divorced for nearly two decades, sex was more than just a luxury for her; it was practically a necessity.

Showers, in a way, reminded her of sexual relief; being caressed by an attentive lover from head to toe. It helped her to forget, even if it was briefly, all her troubles.

Leaning against the tiled-wall of the shower, she arched her back, sighing at the feeling of being refreshed and as her world was reduced to white noise.

It wasn’t long before her sharp hearing detected an intruding sound coming from outside the shower-room. The smell of whiskey and gunpowder reached her nose and she knew she was being ogled by a familiar “eye”.

She realized she must’ve been presenting quite the view since she’d left the doors open into the adjoining room. Deciding to wrap up her nightly spell, Sonya turns off the squeaky faucets and shudders as the noise of pouring water is replaced by sheer silence.

Moments later she stepped into the poorly-lit yet comfortably warm living-space wearing only a towel. Her bare-feet padded across the cool floor as they took her on a familiar trek towards the back of the room where a comfortable bed lay waiting.

Her steps came to a pause once she took in the not-so-surprising sight of a very smug, not to mention very naked Kano, reclining back against the pillows with his good eye fixed on her.

“See something you like?” The Aussie wagged his eyebrows, making no attempt to hide his generous length as it hung like a horse’s between his legs. All the while his lustful gaze drank in the sight of her toned body dripping wet, her hefty breasts and womanhood hidden only by the loose towel secured around her chest. 

Sonya repressed a smirk despite the flush of heat across her skin.

“Yeah…The bottle of whiskey you got there. Think I’ll be taking that,” she made her way to the right side of the bed while the merc released a guffaw of laughter, feigning injury.

“Oh, you wound me, love. But hey, at least your taste in booze hasn’t changed,” he scoffed with good humor as the blonde settled into the space beside him, towel still up, yet the hem traversed higher up the length of her toned thighs. Kano’s intoxicated gaze lavished the sight before he was jostled by the whiskey bottle being snatched from his hand.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sonya deadpanned as she crossed her feet, releasing a contented sigh as she settled back against the mound of pillows. In one swift move, she took a swig of the whiskey, closing her eyes as the warm liquor danced across her tongue and warmed her skin.

“I heard you been likin’ em’ young, lately,” Kano said with a dour pitch to his otherwise indifferent tone of voice.

“Little SF shits love to brag about their badass sexy general when they jerkin’ their twigs in the loo,” he implied, having his share of eyes and ears in the SF locker room. Some of the things he heard made him suddenly miss his booze as unfavorable thoughts entered his mind.

Sonya’s eyes opened as she withdrew from her drink, taking a measured breath before sparing a furtive glance at her once sworn-enemy turned secret-lover.

“That jealousy I hear?” She lightly teased, feeling the liquor soften her normally rough edges.

Though she and the Black Dragon merc had been on and off again lovers for years, their business often made their pleasurable encounters, such as tonight, few and far between which meant a depressingly reduced sex life. Unless of course they’d found someone else to help them scratch their itch.

It wasn’t difficult for Sonya of course; the Special Forces were filled with young recruits who not only hero-worshipped her but would crawl at the chance to fuck her. Only a handful were lucky enough to. She wouldn’t deny it if asked…unless of course it was her daughter who did the asking.

“I don’t do jealousy, love. I get even,” Kano snarked as he seized the bottle back from her to take another swig for himself.

“What makes you think I wasn’t “getting even” myself?” She countered knowingly, watching as the merc appeared bewildered for one moment before becoming aloof in the next. Sonya scoffed with a dry chuckle.

“What, you think I didn’t know about Kira, Tasia, not to mention your “conquests” in a seedy Outworld tavern?” She raised her eyebrows challenging.

Kano for once had the dignity to appear outwitted as a conceding smirk formed on his lips. “Touché. Guessin’ we both needa distraction till we find our way back ere’, eh? You must still enjoy my company if you keep comin’ back. Least I’m betta than ol’ Johnny Boy.”

At the mention of her ex-husband, Sonya shrugged with an annoyed look before seizing back the bottle. She took a longer swig this time, allowing the booze to dull the tension she felt each time the subject of her failed marriage came up.

“Is this still an issue for you?” She asked. Kano merely shrugged at her. A short silence followed as their stares drifted off into space. Sonya’s thoughts were filled about her diminished social and family life where she felt more like an outsider and less like the soldier she was proud to be.

Much had been sacrificed in the name of protecting and serving her country and the world as a whole; her marriage, her family, and not to mention her ability to connect with the world as an ordinary woman. She’d long since made her peace with that.

“Well it shouldn’t be,” she answered once she realized Kano wasn’t going to respond. Her memories returned to the one night over twenty years ago when she and Johnny Cage acted on their feelings and attraction for each other. It wasn’t a night she regretted as it led to the birth of her daughter; her proudest achievement.

“Johnny and I would’ve never worked out. We we’re both fighters but we fought for different things,” she shrugged, recalling all the issues they had that led up to him filing for divorce. She never blamed him for that; in a way she felt relieved he had.

There was a moment after Shinnok’s defeat when they thought things could work between them again. Ultimately, they decided not to try again. “I don’t regret the time we did share. But family and stability weren’t for me.” She shifted her sincere gaze to the merc beside her. “The job…this job is my life,” she smiled at that.

“What’s that make me, then?”

Climbing onto Kano’s lap, Sonya pulled him by his tied beard until his chin was pressed against her milky breasts. “You, are part of the job. And for the record,” she grounded her slick heat against his naked dick, watching as he inhaled sharply. “I don’t prefer them young.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” Sonya hummed as she slowly began to lower her towel, exposing her succulent mounds to his hungry gaze. “If life has taught me anything; experience always wins out.”

“Fuckin’ A, that’s my girl.” Kano growled as he ripped her towel off completely then seized her breasts in his rough hands. His hot mouth quickly latched onto one of them, his tongue tracing a perky nipple into a hardened tip while his thumb caressed the other.

A pleasured sigh wafted from Sonya’s lips, the sensitive contact coupled with the whiskey helping to relax every nerve in her body. Her fingers trailed across the hardened muscles of Kano’s shoulders, enjoying the heat radiating off him that permeated her wet skin.

His warm breath traveled up her chest as his lips sought out the curve of her neck. His stubble tickled which brought a smirk to her lips.

The familiarity of their cadence always enriched her with a sense of thrill and danger given the nature and covertness of their relationship that began decades ago. Acts of aggression carried out against each other in public always worked to deflect suspicions from the SF and their allies. It also added an extra level of excitement to the job.

Sonya was pulled from her thoughts when Kano’s lips sucked and blew a sensitive spot near her ear. A soft gasp drew from her lips, heat blossomed in her belly, her pulse raced, and her sex dripped with arousal.

She needed him now. Her free hand reached beneath her and found his large cock; erect and painfully pressed up against her inner thigh. He needed her too.

She aligned his member with her wet folds then slowly lowered herself down until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Sonya released a blissful sigh at the feeling of being stretched full, Kano at the same time groaned with unabashed pleasure.

“You’re so tight, baby,” he growled. When was the last time she had someone?   


“No talking. Just move,” Sonya softly protested before she began to move her hips against his. Following his lover’s command, Kano fell into rhythm and began thrusting into her wet heat.

Outside their faction leader’s bedroom, the other Black Dragon members shrugged as they listened to the increasing sounds of pleasure coming from behind the closed doors. Several resolved to open their own cold ones to pass the time. Knowing their leader and his SF lover, they would be in for a long night.

—————

  
  


 

 


	8. Rest With The Moon

**Pairing: Scorpion/Mileena**

**Timeline: Post-MKX (sequel to Kahnum's Relief + Lover's Reward)**

 

“Empress Mileena,” a guard nodded, acknowledging the approaching form of his queen.

“Away with you. I do not wish to be disturbed.” Mileena apparently did not deem the peon fitting enough to require further acknowledgment, merely grunting and gesturing at her chamber doors. The two tarkatans positioned outside quickly moved to obey her command, pulling open the massive oak doors to allow her passage. Their eyes trailed Mileena as she passed, lingering yearningly on her swaying hips and ample bottom. They quickly stood to attention and made to leave her be when she flashed them a look nearly as razor-sharp as her maw. With a muffled clank, the doors boomed shut, leaving her alone in the dark abode.

Or so she thought.

As she made her way to change out of her kombat attire, a slight rustling from the shadowy corner of the room caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly crept a hand to her back, readying one of her piecing sais.

“Who dares enter my chambers? Show yourself!” She never finished the action, for she startled when a large figure was revealed by twin bursts of flame. The cold stones of the chamber were instantly lit by a gentle glow, the figure’s fiery magic quickly making its rounds. With the sconces lit, Scorpion strode forward from his corner with a literal spark in his eye. His over-the-top reveal forced a chuckle from Mileena’s throat; one she let ride out in full.

“You should have drawn your weapona. Mileena,” he intoned. “Were I an assassin here to take your life, you would have been defenseless.”

“I knew it was you!” she managed to choke out while still attempting to recover from her lapse into hilarity. She rose to her full height, letting out one last snort before clearing her throat and regaining her composure.

“If you were anyone else, I would’ve noticed you as soon as I entered the room.” She flashed him a wink.

“You missed one, by the way,” she motioned, nodding towards a sconce near the window. Scorpion snorted himself, immolating the wood with a simple wave of his hand.

They stood still for a while, simply regarding each other as the fireplace gently crackled. Again, Mileena cleared her throat, suddenly growing sheepish.

“What of your quest? I trust that my best assassin performed above and beyond my humble expectations?” she inquired. He clasped his hands together, deftly saluting her in the affirmative.

“It is done. The Osh'tekk rebels have been quelled. They will seek vengeance no longer,” he said. A glint of blue in his eyes shone through as he relished the memory of the deed. Ever since Kotal’s blatant disregard of the Reiko accords and his betrayal of Earthrealm, Scorpion had taken an almost unhealthy satisfaction in carrying out Raiden’s retaliation against the old Kahn’s armies. The Shirai Ryu did not tolerate dishonor.

“Good,” Mileena said. She suddenly found herself at a loss for words. “That’s… good.” Scorpion returned his full attention to her, something seeming to snap into place in his mind as he observed her.

“You remain troubled.” He approached her, causing her to slowly step back from him. She stopped in the center of the room as he stood mere inches away from her.

Mileena turned slightly away, though she did not move from her spot. She felt the soothing heat of steam vent from underneath his mask and onto her bare shoulder, ironically causing her to shiver.

“I’ve missed you,” she said, addressing the stone wall. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, almost a whisper. He brought a hand to her chin and turned her to face him. The strength of his gaze proved too hard for her to take and caused her to slowly withdraw, although her hands stayed wrapped around his arms; he did not pull away.

“Things are not the same in this realm, no matter my position. My vassals are spineless, my lieutenants are few,” she expressed with a disheartened sigh. She finally gathered the nerve to look him in the eyes, staring fearlessly into his flaming embers. “Whom am I to trust?”

A short pause followed, yet to Mileena it felt too long for comfort. That was, until she found herself enveloped into Scorpion’s strong arms, holding her close with a warm security that made her feel safe and adored. Scorpion would never admit to how much he missed the feeling of Mileena in his arms. There was a point in time he found her to be a bothersome child that pursued him with a naïve obsession.

Time had a unique way of changing things. His calloused digits caressed the length of her jaw before tilting her chin up, the intensity of his stare spelled the sincerity of what he would say.

“Trust those you hold dear to you more than those at your command. For their loyalty is true and their will unshaking; and know they shall keep you close…Mileena.” It was a rare moment the Shirai-Ryu master allowed words of sentiment to express himself. Years as Quan Chi’s hellspawn slave had shackled his emotions, but with time and rebirth as a protector of Earthrealm, he had at last found a balance between the man and the spectre.

The Empress’ expression soothed immeasurably as she gazed up at him, longing and impassioned. She reached up to his face, her spindly fingers finding the straps that held on his mask.

Slowly she began undoing them. He watched her calmly as she withdrew it. Her eyes softened as she looked upon him. Her darling spectre and first love.

“I’m glad you are here,” she whispered.

Spell-bound by her beauty and the allure of her cat-like eyes, Hanzo acted on instinct as he cupped her razor-cheeks in his hands and softly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss felt soaring and blissful as a warm glow encompassed them. It began slow and tender at first; a pouring exchange of sentiment between two reunited lovers, before it began to turn heady and lustful. Mileena fought his mouth valiantly with her own, nipping at his lips and tongue. Her hands found their way up his chest as he lavished her with affection, the pair blanketed in the heat of the roaring fire.

His hands explored the slopes of her soft curves and the hard muscles of her back. Their journey moved south until they arrived at their destination. Palms open, he groped the large surface of her ass then gave it a hard squeeze. Mileena giggled into their kiss, which only encouraged Scorpion to squeeze tighter. Their tongues and lips fought for few more moments before Mileena pulled away. Not for the lack of breathing, but because she felt a flush of overwhelming heat.

The smoldering intensity of their locked gazes made the temperature in the room only increase. The Empress bared her teeth like a hungry feline with her sights set on her prey. Scorpion appeared equally affected as she gauged the throbbing length poking against the inside of his trousers. Licking her lips, she flicked her gaze back up to his and whispered with a seductive tone.

“Let us dance.”

The two fell into a familiar cadence as they came closer together. Scorpion noticed beads of sweat had begun to trickle down her temple. He turned her back against him and kissed her jaw while his attentive hands began to undo the laces of her top. It wasn’t long before her generous mounds came free.

She moaned delightfully as the cool touch of the evening breeze came through the window, easing the overwhelming heat. Shortly after he began to pull down her pants until they hung from her lower hips, revealing her womanhood. Scorpion inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair that reminded him of an exotic rose and its deadly thorns. His adventurous hands were achingly slow as they caressed and groped her naked torso.

Eyes closed, each detail committed to memory flickered as he trailed the soft-toning of her stomach. Once his hands found the comfort of her breasts, he released a ragged breath of longing before he began to grope and squeeze them. Mileena could barely speak or think as she let herself be completely enthralled by the sensations swamping her as his skilled hands roamed freely across her body.

One of his hands moved further south while the other kept a comfortable hold on her breast. The Empress’s heavy breathing escalated into deep pants once she realized their destination, deep into the folds of her leather trousers. Soft whimpers were drawn from her as he began to rub and caress her womanhood into a maddening spiral that only increased her ache. She was so wet and slick already.

“S-Scorpion…” she breathed huskily, almost pleading. Meanwhile, her hands were searching for his member. She let out a pleased sigh when she found it already hard. Her hands shifted from his massive length to her breasts as he continued to fondle her.

Each time one of his fingers penetrated her, she squeezed her breast in rhythm. She could feel his throbbing member pressing against her naked rear, almost painfully; the only barrier being the fabric of his trousers. It appeared even the Shirai Ryu could no longer contain himself, as he withdrew his hand from her breast and used it to jerk open the strings to his trousers. He backed up and began to take them off more efficiently, only for Mileena to suddenly stop him. Scorpion was confused at first, until he realized that she wanted the pleasure for herself.

Smirking wickedly, Mileena lowered his pants the rest of the way, drinking in his exquisite athletic form and his member waiting for her. She gave it one good stroke and lick before standing back up and turning around. He was quick to approach her, aligning himself with the moist folds of her vagina. Upon entry, he released a deep groan at the warm sensation. Mileena herself released a long-contented sigh that transitioned into a breathy moan.

Her walls were tight and wet. How could they not? It had been nearly months since she had his cock inside her. Scorpion briefly wondered just how maddening the wait must’ve been for her were it not for a certain Edenian. As it was, he couldn’t help but wonder the same about the Edenian in question. Rather than dwell on these thoughts, he nuzzled Mileena’s neck as he began to thrust.

The Empress nearly crumbled forward under the strength and weight of his thrusts. As each one went deeper and more powerfully than the last, she felt torrents of pleasure and warmth shoot through her. She braced her hands against her knees to keep vertical, taking each delightful thrust with ravenous moans and growls; urging her lover to not break pace. His hands went back to her milky breasts, kneading and fondling them, with his middle and index fingers brushing her nipples. They grew harder, and soon enough she was ready to have them ravished.

Before their passion could build to a point of no return, he pulled out. The lovers each released a noise of discontent. Mileena, however, didn’t miss a beat as she kicked off her boots and trousers. Scorpion likewise, shed the vestiges of his leathers until he was left in only his tabard. Once she was free of her restrictive clothing, Mileena pounced on him, locking her thick legs around his waist, her breasts looming in front of him. Scorpion gave no thought as his lips dived, circled around her left nipple and began to suckle the hardened tip.

“Mmm,” Mileena purred before releasing a breathless moan at the back of her throat. Scorpion lapped and circled before alternating between her mounds with greed. The Empress threaded her fingers through his dark locks, watching and panting as he took in a large mouthful and sucked hard. She could feel her milk pouring into his mouth, the stirring sensation bringing a grin to her lips.

“Drink up, my love,” she giggled. For minutes he drank his fill and worshipped her breasts, until his lips led a trail up and recaptured her lips in a firm interlock. Scorpion held her securely in his arms, one hand encircling her back while the other cupped her curvy bottom. Their loins were still heated, and their passion was only increasing. Scorpion shoved himself back inside her, causing Mileena to squeal in pleasure. His powerful arms hooked the underside of her knees, his hands finding purchase on her ass.

Without waiting, he began to pound into her like a speeding bull. The hard sound of flesh slapping against flesh rang throughout the room, accompanied by a chorus of screeching moans and animalistic grunts. His hands maintained a firm grip on her cheeks, squeezing and spreading them as he thrusted. Mileena enjoyed it far too much as she began to squirt and growl with vigor.

She began riding him with her legs dangling in the air, matching her rhythm with his own. Scorpion groaned as she did so, her skill for riding always left him amazed as well as a feeling like melted butter. No matter the position, Mileena was dangerously capable of bringing him to his tipping point, only this time his stamina availed him as continued bouncing her in his arms until he sensed her vaginal walls were growing alarmingly tight.

She was close.

“Not yet,” he rumbled in his deep tone. Mileena released an indecipherable sound to communicate her confusion as Scorpion carried her over towards the foot of the four-poster bed. His legs were wobbly a moment, but he was able to set her down easily. Mileena mewled once she felt his cock slip free from her. Her body was glistened with sheens of sweat and she was more than grateful for the contrasting coolness of the blankets beneath her.

She watched with flushed cheeks and a sultry smirk as her beloved spectre shed his tabard then began to kiss a warm path up her legs. Teasingly, she began to crawl backwards from his touch. She giggled as she watched him frown before catching her game and began stalking her towards the back of the bed. The bed pillows came under her shoulders and the Kahnum allowed herself to sink back into their comfortable expanse.

The spectre crawled forward until his hulking form hovered over. His waist settled between her opened legs, yet his hardened length lingered near the precipice of entry. For a moment, all was still as they took a moment to openly gaze at one another. Love and trust glimmered in her eyes as she stared up at him from behind her messy dark tresses.

Scorpion’s own glowing embers stared piercingly, full of unspoken devotion that made the Kahnum breathless, if she was not already. No words were needed, and it was with that understanding that Mileena trailed her hands up the glistening expanse of his chest, until they reached the nape of his neck and coaxed him forward.

Their lips met again with a dizzying fervor that conveyed the sum of their affection. Scorpion’s weight sank forward at the same time, and his aching member blissfully sheathed itself into his lover’s womanhood. It tightened around him firmly, welcoming back the one that deflowered her.

Mileena’s pleasured moans spurred him on as he moved at a soft tempo. Their lips parted to allow air, but their temples remained pressed. As their arousal began to build to a feverish pitch, Scorpion steadily began to move at a faster-set pace. Mileena’s legs went spread-eagle as she took in his rapidly increasing thrusts. The bed creaked and groaned beneath their dance, the two lovers moved in perfect sync after much time and practice with one another. Mileena’s cries grew louder, Scorpion’s groans rougher.

To anchor herself, the Kahnum’s arms reached beneath his and hugged him closer as each thrust sank deeper into her.

Scorpion buried his face in her hair, his world an intoxicating cloud of scented roses. Mileena’s legs wrapped around his waist as she followed his rhythm that led them closer towards their soaring peaks. Minutes passed, and their loins sparked waves of overwhelming pleasure through their bodies.

Scorpion bared his teeth in a beastial grunt the moment he felt her vaginal walls clamp down on him hard in climax. A guttural roar bellowed from his chest and Scorpion came hard and unrelenting inside of her. Mileena’s cry of fulfillment rang loudly in his ears, almost deafening as his load shot deep into her womb.

His load was heavy and began to spurt outward once she was full of his seed. The result of months of repressed sexual activity no doubt.

Moments passed yet time seemed to fall still around them as they basked in the afterglow of their mind-blowing orgasms. Their bodies tingled with vestiges of pleasure that had hit them in multiple waves. Spent of energy, Scorpion collapsed beside Mileena once she released her legs from his waist. Perspiring heavily, the lovers curled up beside each other, no longer seeking pleasure but solely the warm comfort of each other’s presence.

“That was…long overdue,” Mileena panted with a sated smile.

“Indeed,” Scorpion returned wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He appeared much more relaxed and carefree than he’d been in weeks. The sight of Mileena curling up next to him brought the slightest of smiles to his lips. “…It has been too long.”

Leaning over, Mileena brushed his lips with hers once more, sweet and tender with a hint of a promise in its lingering touch.

“Welcome home, my love.” Once she withdrew, she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, releasing a soft yawn as fatigue began to take over her after such a long and unexpectedly thrilling day. “Now let us sleep…” she purred raising her naked thigh to rest above his waist. Scorpion’s left arm hugged her close.

Mileena’s own arms hugged him close in turn; her darling spectre and protector. She would make certain to keep him and a certain Edenian much closer to her from now on. Seconds passed, and The Shirai-Ryu released a contented breath, missing and appreciating the feeling of laying in a comfortable bed with a sleeping Mileena curled beside him. He noted the empty space beside him and wondered where the Edenian happened to be. He would find out later.

Earthrealm’s vengeance had been delivered, and his mission fulfilled. Now, he would know peace and bask in the comfort it brought.

 

——–

 


	9. Rise With The Sun

**Pairing: Scorpion/Tanya**

**Timeline: Post-MKX (continued from Rest With The Moon)**

 

“Wakey wakey, Scorpion.”

Scorpion blearily blinked his eyes as he came to, feeling the unmistakable sensation of soft fingers sensually caressing his naked torso. The pleasant visage of Tanya looming over him slowly swam into view. He sighed in apprehension as he sat up, gruffly but not unkindly brushing off the hand she had laid on his chest.

“Where is Mileena?” he asked, glancing at the empty spot beside him. Tanya frowned at his words. True, Scorpion wasn’t a friendly man, but she had hoped that he would have offered a better greeting than that given their past intimacies.

“The Kahnum is away on a matter of court. She wished for me to relay her apologies, and to tell you that she will return soon.” She watched as he rose to a seated position on the edge of the bed, eyeing her with smoldering embers that brought a flush to her cheeks.

“Why? Doesn’t my presence please you?” she teased with an arched brow.

“Your presence would be better served at her side. You are her sworn blade and advisor,” he shrugged as his eyes scanned the floor for his clothing.

Finding no trace of it, he felt a prickle of annoyance at the likelihood they had been hidden away from him…again. “Where is my attire, Tanya?” he demanded, accusation heavy in his tone.

“I don’t know what you mean, my surly specter,” she replied with a mocking tone of innocence. H   is darkened scowl doing little to faze her. She smirked as she leaned into him, batting her eyelids and tracing circles on his muscular back.

“Since you’re unlikely to leave these chambers without decency, it gives us plenty of time to catch up, I think,” she said huskily as she pressed herself into him, taking the opportunity to nibble at his neck.

“I am in no mood for games,” Scorpion replied.

“You seldom are,“ she sighed, meeting his piercing stare with one of her own. "Unfortunate, I would’ve thought our mutual beloved would’ve helped to alleviate your…frustrations last night.” She tsked with a thoughtful look.

“Perhaps you need more than a soothing touch to unwind yourself? What of your mission against the Osh-Tek remnants?”

“They are vanquished,” he replied with a detached tone.

“And the realms will sleep easier at night with them and their usurper dead. Why the sullen reception?” she sighed again, which earned a glare from the specter.

“It was not a clean hunt. I was discovered, many denizens were slain in the crossfire.”

“And you care for them?”

“I care that I have become distracted and careless in my craft. It is an intolerable fault that may cost me and…” he grumbled, unable to voice the words of sentiment at the back of his tongue.

“And?” Tanya prodded, confused but curious by his sudden silence.

Rather than finish, Scorpion’s gaze focused meaningfully on the Edenian before glancing away. He rested a large hand on her thigh and squeezed before he turned to rise from the bed.

“Nothing,” he dismissed. Inwardly he reflected on the lapse in his mission. True, it was an overall victory for both Earthrealm and Outworld that the remnants of Kotal’s forces were no more, but his thoughts could not find peace with himself in the aftermath.

“Of course,” Tanya clicked her tongue, watching as he stood off the bed, still stark naked. She stood as well and watched him closely. “Perhaps next time you’ll find more comfort with someone watching your…back.”

Suddenly it was the Edenian who fell short of words. Scorpion did not notice the voracious gaze that Tanya had unashamedly locked onto his beautifully exposed ass. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

She needed to fuck him. Yesterday.

"I do not require aid, Edenian.” Scorpion scoffed, oblivious to her distraction. “I must meditate on my shortcomings; tap into the flames that fuel my focus.”

He turned to face her once he realized she was unusually silent. He was confused for a moment as he watched her whip her gaze up to his eyes.

A small blush colored Tanya’s cheek as she squared her posture against the bedpost.

“You also don’t need to fight these battles on your own anymore Hanzo,” Tanya said emphatically. Not for the first time, she had wished to accompany him on his mission. She might’ve been a stellar envoy at court, but she was also a warrior.

Entertaining as the political intrigues of the realms were, she also yearned for the thrill of kombat, and wherever the specter roamed, he was sure to attract a fight.

She felt exasperation, however, as she noted the stubborn look on his face. There was a time distrust reflected at her due to her unsavory reputation where she was known as “Tanya the Deceiver”. Much had changed over the years.

Though his edges had been softened around her, Scorpion was ever intent on being a lone-wolf upon the battlefield—be it as a warrior fueled by the Jin-Sei, or as Grandmaster of the Shirai-Ryu.

“Don’t give me that look. Even if your allegiance is to Earthrealm, we both want the same thing,” she insisted as she wrapped her hands around his biceps coaxingly. She was met with a shrug as Scorpion pulled himself away from her reach.

"You do not know what I fight for,” was his dismissive rebuke.

Honor, redemption, loyalty, stability. Tanya had a fair idea even if he didn’t think so. Though she couldn’t claim to fight for all those ethics, she did understand why he would.

“I might surprise you,” she chimed, an impish smile curling across her lips as she watched him move to the window. The warm rays of the afternoon sun bathed his bronze-sculpted flesh in a delicious embrace. Her initial arousal and desire to make up for lost time returned with full force.

As he looked upon the palace gardens, she slipped off her garb and approached him, joining him in nudity.

“You’ve still got that firefly spirit,” Tanya chuckled.

Despite the frustrations moving through him, Scorpion could not help but feel aroused as Tanya embraced him tightly from behind, her lips leaving slow, sensual pecks atop his shoulders. She snuggled into his back, humming contentedly as she felt the heat radiating off him.

“I rest with the moon and rise with the sun,” he mused as he considered his relationships with the women he loved. Mileena the ethereal, Tanya the radiant. He felt a sharp exhale against his back as the pyromancer chuckled.

“Poetic,” she grinned.

It drew a small smile from the grim warrior. He grew even more willing to engage her once he felt her lithe fingers trace a seductive path down his abdomen until she began to work his cock. His member immediately grew rock-hard, unable to resist her skilled handiwork.

“You truly are a wily witch, Edenian,” he surrendered, turning to face her with a smoldering look. Their lips were mere inches apart, their eyes focused intently on each other’s.

“If bewitching is what it takes to make love with such a wonderful hunk of Nether,” she teased with a shark-grin that somehow accentuated her dangerous allure. Scorpion felt the gap between them close until suddenly, their lips were engaging. They fought for dominance with their kiss, each attempting to subdue the other in a flurry of bites and lashes.

Scorpion’s frustration melted away as Tanya’s tongue traced the surface of his lips, demanding entry which he eagerly granted. The moan that escaped her mouth excited him as did the stimulating scent of her lavender fragrance. Their tongues danced and overlapped each other, thirsty and full of a dangerous lust that had hungered to be released.

“ _Anata wa chimei-tekina honō o tsukitsukemasu_ (you stoke a deadly flame),” Scorpion growled in his native tongue. The Edenian’s teeth took in his bottom lip, suckling it while her hands moved down to grope his ass.

“ _Anata to onajiyōni_ (as do you),” she purred, heady with her increasing arousal and far less shy about showing it as her lips began to explore his chiseled pecs and broad shoulders. Unable to contain himself any longer, Scorpion hoisted her up from her feet.

Tanya’s strong thighs wrapped eagerly around his waist. He was inside of her in seconds, groaning as her tight walls enveloped him. He pumped her hard on his aching cock before resuming his attack on her lips.

She fought back valiantly, reveling in the victory of seducing the specter. His arms held her close, his naked flesh shuddering pleasantly at the encompassing warmth of another pyromancer pressed intimately against him.

He had secretly missed this—missed Tanya just as he did Mileena in a unique way. Even if his words failed to express as much, he made a bolder effort to express it with his actions.

With purpose he carried the pyromancer back towards the bed where he and the Empress laid only just the night before. Their lips parted with panting gasps for air, the intensity of their gaze unbreakable, even as Tanya crawled backwards onto the mattress, giving him an ample view of her exquisitely toned ass.

“It’s been months since we all three lay in this bed,” Tanya reflected, “Even longer since I had you all to myself. Don’t keep me waiting any longer, Hanzo.” She winked for good measure with a smirk in place.

“As you wish.” Despite being Grandmaster of the Shirai-Ryu, Scorpion knew that patience was never his strongest suit. Swift-action drove him in both kombat and in acts of pleasure. He seized Tanya’s hips and drew her ass closer to his pelvis.

Her wet heat dripped across his digits as he coaxingly caressed her womanhood. As he listened to her sigh with anticipation, he brushed the head of his cock against her folds before thrusting in with a steady pace.

“Scorpion…” Tanya breathed, glancing at him over her naked shoulder with lidded eyes, full of yearning as he proceeded to build his pace to a fervent velocity. Harsh moans billowed from the Edenian’s lips, her hazel-brown eyes shuttering as her pleasure climbed with each powerful thrust of his hips against her ass.

“Fuck…” she moaned throatily, her face pressed against the mattress, the hard muscles on her back coiling with strength as she gripped the bedsheets in her palms.

The specter wouldn’t admit to it, but he enjoyed the noises she made as they increased his zeal. The arousing sight of her submissive form beneath him made his cock twitch inside of her as he continued to drive against her ass; her toned cheeks rippled with motion.

“Harder,” Tanya panted encouragingly, which if anything made the specter furrow his brow as if being challenged. Not breaking his pace, Scorpion took her right wrist that was spreading her ass cheek apart and locked it into place above her lower back.

Effectively pinned, Tanya braced herself for the battering effect before Scorpion began pounding into her with animalistic fervor. “Yes!” she cried with delight, a moan tearing from her throat.

Satisfaction built inside of the specter as he listened to Tanya’s vocal enthusiasm grow. It was followed quickly by the ensuing increase of his own enjoyment as he felt his balls spark tendrils of pleasure throughout his body, challenging his balance.

He quickly propped one of his legs onto the bed, not breaking pace as he then used his free hand to latch onto the Edenian’s left shoulder.

Surrendering herself to the lead of her lover, Tanya raised her upper-body off the mattress, feeling her back arch as Scorpion’s pace became harder yet a bit slower to accommodate his shift in posture. It didn’t diminish the bliss she felt; her vaginal walls dripped onto his massive cock to allow him smoother entry, yet each thrust felt tighter than the last.

Her apex ached to be touched, to set off the buildup of pleasure with one powerful burst. She needed her release, she hungered for it almost as much as she wished to prolong it.

And yet, she couldn’t help but feel a challenge being presented as she reluctantly pulled from Scorpion’s member. Feeling recklessly brazen yet immeasurably enthused, she seized his neck in her hand, applying just enough pressure to assert a form of dominance.

“You fuck with vigor and purpose, Hanzo. But you restrain your aggression as if you were a timid monk, and I a delicate flower. We’re neither,” her challenge presented, she watched as his once impassive demeanor shifted into a heated glare. A tense second passed before Tanya felt his massive hand wrapping around her own neck in kind.

“Do not provoke this side of me, Tanya,” he warned, not to be pushed into submission despite the tingling increase of his arousal as he watched her gasp and moan softly in his hold.

Their hands remained locked on each other’s throats, a bid for dominance and aggression while their eyes, unblinkingly, stared into each other’s.

“My sweet…” Tanya cooed with a shark-like grin stretched across her lips. “You know I want every side of you.” A ferocious gleam entered the Edenian’s eyes, dangerous and wild. A hard shove forced Scorpion away from the foot of the bed, an open target for Tanya who pounced at him from off the edge. “NOW SHOW IT TO ME!”

True to her claim, Tanya was by no means a delicate flower, and the force of her weight colliding against the surprised specter was enough to send them both toppling back onto the bear-skin rug. She straddled him thoroughly once they were grounded, his lengthy cock sheathed into her wet heat instantly and she began bringing her hips down against his—hard and fast.

The strength and vigor of her movements could’ve been construed as violent and Scorpion was overwhelmed momentarily beneath her lustful onslaught.

Being a lover to two different women offered its challenges to Scorpion who was attentive to each of their unique desires, pleasures and techniques for achieving arousal. Mileena craved passion and affection in their intimacy.

While Tanya would often desire the same, she demanded them on a more vigorous level that to Scorpion felt like entering a sparring ring. And so, their passionate coupling had quickly become a sexual spar; one where Tanya was uneager to cede full control.

The Edenian’s blissful moans had evolved into the primal grunts of an animal in heat. The toned muscles of her thighs and abdomen accentuated the strength of her grinding thrusts. Her hefty breasts bounced wildly above Scorpion who was entranced by the sight.

Though he wasn’t normally vocal in his passion, he couldn’t restrain the aching groans that escaped his lips. Just as sudden he had been overcome, the specter felt the flame of determination burn hotly inside of him.

Submission wasn’t in his nature.

“GET OVER HERE!” In a sudden swift move, he rose up and seized control; arm encircling the Edenian’s waist until their positions were switched and she was pinned beneath him. “I have you now.”

“Not quite yet,” she panted up at him excitedly. Using her superior agility and leg strength, Tanya pressed her feet against his chest and pushed away into a back-roll. Scorpion was taken aback slightly as he watched her come to her knees across from him. Her grin was positively smug and mischievous.

“Enjoying yourself yet?” she winked cutely. “Since you’ve been away I’ve thought of a number of new…maneuvers for us to share our fun. Here, let me show you one.”

The brazen Edenian once again took the specter by surprise as she moved into a handstand position, her silky thighs taken by his ready hands as he stood up. Her spine arched, bringing her sex to angle with his own, while her legs rested against his shoulders.

Her arms kept her elevated off the floor, her muscles easily balancing her weight. Almost instantly he was inside of her again, the fullness of his hard shaft enveloped by her wet heat, if possible even deeper than before.

Scorpion couldn’t contain the loud groan that escaped him.

Tanya’s flexibility was a quality that not only accentuated her sensual athletic form, but also garnered her a reputable reputation as a dangerous kombatant. Very few were privy to the more pleasurable aspect of it; Scorpion counted himself one of those lucky few.

Wordlessly he began to thrust into her. Their pace was gradual at first, a necessary speed as he tested the strength of his movements and her own balance against them. The weight of her naked legs resting against his torso was a savory sensation, as was the sound of her blissful sighs.

This was indeed an unusual yet immensely thrilling position, allowing him much deeper penetration and control. He could only fathom what other ideas her salacious mind had concocted.

In and out; his pace began to build to a rougher and faster tempo. Relentless and untamed. Tanya trembled with the increase of motion, her balance challenged yet maintained as Scorpion kept a hard grip on her hips.

The vigor and force brought her thighs lower to dangle at his hips; jittering with each rapid thrust. Their wanton moans had built to sharp cries as they felt their climaxes approaching.

Feeling his lover’s already tight walls constrict around him in orgasm, Scorpion lost control and his throbbing member unsheathed itself, spilling his seed onto her abdomen. Tanya panted and released a breathless moan, every nerve in her body quaking with pleasure.

The warm trickle of her lover’s seed dripped a path down her naked torso; traversing her toned abs, her supple breasts, the curve of her elegant neck until it reached her waiting lips where she licked it eagerly.

She could feel the strength in her aching arms waning in the aftermath and she was more than thankful when Scorpion reached down and gently lifted her up into his arms.

Gazing listlessly into his eyes, should could see an insatiable fire that had not yet been quenched of its thirst. They weren’t done just yet.

“Finish me…” she breathed huskily, sweat perspiring heavily down her body.

Despite the oddity of her words that were normally reserved for kombat, Scorpion didn’t need to be told twice as he felt her reach up her hand and gently tug on the back of his neck.

Together they both laid onto the rug. Tanya shivered with delight as she felt him settle his warm delicious weight between her thighs; it was a feeling she had missed in the weeks since his departure. It felt perfect.

The untamed desire that was brimming inside of them had been replaced with a yearning affection. One that could only be expressed by their intimate gazes, and the reunion of their lips sealing over each other’s. They kissed hard, almost desperately as Scorpion entered her again. His stamina availed him with increasing thrusts, aided by Tanya’s coaxing hands that trailed down his back.

When their kiss broke, Scorpion felt awed by the depth of passion and vulnerability in her gaze. Tanya, a woman who prided herself on masks of cunning and deception allowed her veil to lift only in the presence of himself and one other, and what he saw there was nothing short of radiant and arousing.

He hungered for her lips once more as he continued moving inside of her. His face hovered over hers, feeling her warm breath tickle his beard while her hands firmly groped his ass-cheeks; urging him to go harder—faster.

He would oblige her.

Tanya moaned and grunted roughly, her brow furrowed with anticipation of a second hard orgasm closing in. Her strong legs wrapped around Scorpion’s waist, matching his rhythm with one of her own as he fucked and loved her to a blissful climax.

“I-I’m cumming!” A wailing cry of fulfillment rang throughout the room. Her eyes closed tight, her vaginal walls clenching mercilessly on his cock. He didn’t pull this time. His roar of release coupled with hers as he shot a load, heavier than the last deep inside of her.

Their sweaty bodies trembled yet remained locked in their intimate embrace. Seconds or minutes passed, they weren’t sure, nor did they care. Scorpion could feel his seed continue to burst inside of her until he was certain he’d been depleted.

Tanya felt his lips on hers once more, along with the satisfying warmth of his seed both inside of her and trickling out. She kissed him back, tender and sweet with her hands now cupping his stubbled cheeks. Yes, she sorely missed this.

Minutes later, after they had disentangled themselves from their coitus positions, the two lovers remained in close sweaty proximity on the rug with the Edenian making him her new body-pillow.

An impish smile curled across Tanya’s lips as she traced small circles across Scorpion’s chest. The specter, in turn, caressed and groped her perfect curves.

“Memorable performance as always, my beloved.” She hummed delightfully, still feeling warmth coiling in her stomach as well as her womanhood. “I’d be careful though. Keep cumming inside me like that, you may one day find me laden with child.”

“I find that unlikely.” He rebutted. Though her words were meant as a joke, he still found the idea absurd given their different breed and how diminished his ability to procreate had become since his old life as both Hanzo Hasashi and Quan Chi’s slave.

“Hmm…” Tanya let the worry of such a possibility slip from her thoughts as she openly observed her lover’s demeanor and how much less constipated than before. “You seem much breezier now than when I came in. I’ll count that as a win,” she chuckled.

“We have different definitions for victory, Tanya.”

“Quite.” Her lips pursed in thought and he could only wonder what was brewing in that mind of hers. “That gives me an idea. It’ll be a few hours until Mileena is done with her duties. Now that I’ve got you warmed up, how about a more hard-hitting exercise in the courtyard?”

Scorpion couldn’t help but feel pleased by the thought.

“That would be acceptable…” His hands had trailed along her backside, giving her cheeks a firm squeeze, which saw her eyes widen with surprise. “So long as you show me the rest of those maneuvers you mentioned later.”

Tanya grinned at that.

“Oh, I most certainly will.”

 

———————-


	10. Dark Desire

**Pairing: Kitana/Sub-Zero**

**Timeline: Pre-MK11**

 

The dark palace had stood in tense silence from its location at the center of the Netherrealm wastelands. Surrounded by peaks of mountains that touched the skies and sharp as teeth, it was an impenetrable fortress erected by scores of oni and demonic builders that labored under the harsh fists of the realm’s new masters. 

It would’ve been seen as gothic and undeniably archaic by Earthrealm standards while Edenians would’ve considered it to be nothing short of an architectural monstrosity. To the revenants that inhabited and ruled it, it was a fitting environment to call their new home. The grim and foreboding walls reflected the darkness of their tainted souls. 

From the highest balcony, Empress Kitana looked out over the armies of oni amassing across the wastelands as they labored and trained beneath the whips of their masters. Kung Lao, Nightwolf and Stryker oversaw the harsh training of Netherrealm’s armies as they prepared for the inevitable next war they would find themselves in. 

The evil denizens were nothing more than fodder under the rule of Shinnok and Quan Chi. With their old masters now  dead or incapacitated, both Liu Kang and herself had vowed to make their armada a true force to be reckoned with. 

Sipping from a goblet of Outworld imported wine, the Dark Empress’ fiery eyes narrowed as she looked out across her realm. Her jet-black mane flowed loosely in the dusty winds, yet she remained unfettered and focused on the grounds below. 

Kabal lead the construction efforts on their new fortress as he directed packs of demonic trolls who dragged tons of bricks by way of sleighs. She could sense the presence of two entering her bedchambers. Knowing their identities, she tensed and prepared herself for the routine status report she was about to receive.

“Empress Kitana,” the voice of Jade, her long-time companion and bodyguard, addressed her with the respect owed to her title. If only the same could be said of her chosen partner who walked alongside her. 

“Jade? Enenra? What news do you bring me?” Kitana asked them from over her shoulder, still cradling the goblet in her razor-sharp fingers. 

The deep voice of the former assassin replied with thinly veiled frustration. “Earthrealm is on high-alert after Shinnok’s defeat. Raiden has bolstered the portal defenses. Our Brotherhood scouts were vanquished by the Shirai-Ryu...” 

“And the Lin Kuei?” She asked knowingly. A twist of unease entered her at the thought of who led the faction against her spies, despite how little of value they meant to her. 

“...Yes.” Enenra’s tone indicated his own displeasure though the Empress sensed it was more to do with his injured pride than the fact their enemies’ borders were so well defended. It was to be expected; especially after they learned it was not solely the Netherrealm who attacked Earthrealm, but Outworld as well. 

But it did not change the fact that it was just as equally, “disappointing.” Kitana deadpanned before taking another long drink from her goblet. Her two loyal allies stood behind her and the Empress could feel their turmoil radiating off of them in the tense silence that followed. 

“Kitana...Perhaps we should rethink our strategy? We are ill-equipped for another Earthrealm incursion. Even surveillance has its risks.” Jade offered with exasperation. It reminded Kitana too much of their previous life and how often her bodyguard felt the need to lecture her as if she were a misbehaving child. 

“Dividing and conquering Raiden’s champions one-by-one can only be done when their guard is down.” Enenra pointed out. It had taken years--decades in fact--for Quan Chi to strike again at their enemies in an attempt to reclaim Shinnok’s amulet. 

“There is Outworld to consider as well.” Jade pressed. Conflicting rumors had swept through the realms that in Outworld, her wretched clone Mileena was in fact still alive and had overthrown the Usurper Kotal Ketz to become Empress once again. Other rumors stated Kotal still breathed and was now, like the Netherrealm, biding his time for the next conflict. 

It all only served to heighten Kitana’s impatience. She would not waste decades ruling a wasteland of hellfire and misery while waiting for the next opportunity to strike. “The time to reclaim Outworld will come.” She argued. “Despite what Liu Kang believes, Earthrealm’s retaliation may be imminent. We must be prepared!” 

Liu Kang believed Raiden to be craven and insane. Kitana knew better. The same ruthlessness that once ruled Shao Kahn had now consumed Earthrealm’s once benign protector. Raiden would come to deliver Earthrealm’s vengeance upon them one day soon. 

“What are you orders then, Kitana?” Jade asked readily. Always loyal, always her committed friend and servant.

“For now, anticipate and observe our enemies.” Kitana shrugged. She needed to know the state of affairs in the other realms before plotting their next move. Before she could elaborate further on her plans, she felt Enenra’s hand reach for her shoulder. Apparently the former Lin Kuei carried more reservations of their plots than she suspected. 

“And Liu Kang? If he suspects duplicity, the war we anticipate may be fought within our own realm among ourselves! Then Raiden, Cage, Sub-Zero will be the least of---” Enenra was cut off by a firm shove from the Empress. One of those names had triggered her wrath. 

“Do not second-guess me, Enenra! No one understands the consequences and what is at stake more than I do! Be gone!” Kitana sneered as she watched him stumble backwards. Jade appeared apprehensive but stood ready to leap to her Empress’ defense should Enenra attempt another foolish action...despite their bond. “Report back when you both have something useful to share.” Kitana dismissed them with a wave of her hand. 

Enenra growled lowly while Jade merely shrugged as they made their way out. 

“As you wish, Empress. We shall be as stealthful as the night, and deadly as the dawn.” Enenra paused as he looked at Kitana over his shoulder. “But remember, you are not the only one who feels the void of  _ HIS _ absence.” He added boldly, watching as Kitana tensed with simmering rage and clutched the goblet so tight her claws dug into her palms. 

Knowing not to press their luck any further, Jade gave her partner a firm tug. “Enough, Enenra. Come. Let us leave the Empress to her thoughts. There is much work to be done.”    


Kitana silently vowed to cut out Enenra’s sharp-tongue next time. She allowed her rage to depart with him and eased her grip on the goblet. The crimson spill of her own blood bothered her little as the pain of mortality no longer concerned her. Nor did the emotions...not anymore. 

Her relationship with Enenra and Jade was born solely out of mutual goals and an eagerness to ascend from the daily woes they endured in the Netherrealm. The schemes they plotted kept their minds sharp, but often necessitated working covertly from their other revenant allies. 

Though Kitana was unwilling to admit it, she envied the bond Jade and Enenra shared when they engaged in their shared lust for one another when they were alone. There was a time when things were less complicated, so many years ago.

Before she had lost him… 

“Kuai Liang…” 

**_Flashback: 20 years ago_ **

_ The revenants waited with varying degrees of patience at the chosen location to regroup after the failed invasion of Earthrealm. Their numbers were not whole, but they stood strong and ready for whatever they faced next. The crackling of mystical energies alerted them to a portal being opened near them.  _

_ Deferring to their sub-commander Liu Kang, they waited until he gave a nod of approval for them to approach. Once he did, they stood ready and watched as Quan Chi alone emerged, battered and bruised as if he had narrowly escaped with his life.  _

_ “You have returned, master,” Liu Kang acknowledged with a nod of deference. Quan Chi merely shrugged, giving the clear impression he was in no mood for formalities. He groaned as he nursed his groin area and seated himself on a nearby rock to collect himself.  _

_ “And alone…” Kitana noted with a glare at the portal that closed behind the sorcerer. Liu Kang shot her an annoyed look at being interrupted before continuing.  _

_ “What of your mission to intercept the Earthrealm Force in your fortress?”  _

_ “They survived the assault. A temporary setback, one that does not diminish our goal.” The sorcerer explained though if the scowl on his pale features was any indicator, he was anything but pleased with the outcome. “We will consolidate our strength until it is time to strike again and free lord Shinnok.”  _

_ “What of the others? Briggs? Scorpion? Sub-Zero? Did they perish in the fight?” Sindel asked the question they were all thinking for different reasons.  _

_ “In a manner of speaking,” Quan Chi grumbled. Kitana, Jade and Smoke exchanged glances with each other, neither of them knowing what to think yet they each felt a modicum of concern. “The thunder god has bewitched them with his magic. They are no longer bound to me--to us. Consider them good as dead to our cause.”  _

_ The sorcerer stood to his feet on shaky legs while his servants appeared collectively displeased by this outcome, but none so as much as Kitana whose countenance became aggressive and unhinged at the news.  _

_ “He dares to take them from us?! To take him?!” From me? Her hatred of Raiden had drastically increased to the point it overwhelmed her obedience. “I will go to Earthrealm myself and drive my blades through their hearts. That will return him to us!”  _

_ “You will restrain yourself, Kitana!” Quan Chi ordered with a commanding tone. The pull of his magic held greater sway over her conviction and free-will. The other revenants watched as she struggled with herself, the sight serving to trouble the sorcerer whose magic had waned since Shinnok’s imprisonment. Through sheer concentration he was able to maintain his grip on Kitana and watched as she bowed like a puppet on strings. _

_ “...As you wish, master.” She spoke with an absent tone.  _

_ “Sub-Zero is dead. Do well to remember that,” he commanded. Kitana merely nodded in obedience. Quan Chi however scowled at his exhaustion over a task that was once so simple.  _

_ Sentiment was dangerous coupled with emotion. It cost him control over his most prized assassin many decades ago when the original Sub-Zero challenged him. Unless he was careful, history would repeat itself with Kitana and her departed lover.  _

**_Flashback Ends_ **

The bitter memory prompted the Netherrealm Empress to take another swig from her goblet until it ran dry.  _ Curses! _ She brought it down on her carved table with a clank, finding little satisfaction in the thought of pouring herself another. Few things could bring her relief as an undead warrior, and wine only did so much to imbibe her with a sense of life. The thrill of a kill in kombat was rivaled only by the pleasures of the flesh. 

Before Sub-Zero had been whisked away by that treacherous Raiden, there was a stability among the revenants who developed unusual bonds with each other based on their commanding impulses. Some were ruled purely by wrath, envy, avarice while others by hatred and lust for power. 

Kitana and Sub-Zero shared a unique relationship with Enenra and Jade. The four acting as interchangeable allies and lovers at times. Quan Chi had frowned upon their arrangement but allowed it so long as it never impacted their obedience to him and Lord Shinnok. 

It made their time in the Netherrealm more tolerable if not enjoyable. And yet none of them held any illusions about their preference in lovers. Enenra and Jade were besotted and clashed with one another like two wolves who sought only to challenge and ravish each other. 

While she and Sub-Zero shared the same vigor in their couplings, there was a different fire that fueled their passion. It was calmer...warmer. The loss of her cyromancer had left Kitana bitter and scornful as she sought another outlet to release her impulses. 

Her lust had grown beyond flesh as her dark thoughts turned towards unfinished ambitions beyond the Netherrealm. The Outworld throne. Her birthright. One day it would be hers as it so rightfully belonged. For now, her malice had been tempered ever since Raiden had delivered his direct threat to herself and Liu Kang. 

Liu Kang... Her shared monarch and ally, but nothing more than a fairytale she no longer entertained. His sole focus was consumed with wrath--by the thought of retribution against his former mentor who killed him. Whatever fancy he possessed for her had passed long ago. 

The fact she had taken her new lovers did little except annoy him with the thought she was anything but focused on their goal. Despite what he refused to believe, the Shaolin had imbued Liu Kang’s mind--his soul--with a sense of duty that could never be broken, even in this cursed life. 

Fortunate that their interests were aligned...for now. 

Filled with a litany of disquiet, Kitana began to wander her chambers, her nude frame was covered only by a silken transparent gown, with golden embroidery, that revealed her glowing veins beneath. 

“I am Queen of the Dead,” she reflected as she moved about her chamber, dragging her nails across the carved skulls on the table. “All wayward souls that enters this realm are mine to rule...But the dead do not hold sway over my thoughts.” She glanced at the foot of her bed and stared blankly at the unmade sheets. The empty spot haunted her each night along with the knowledge that Sub-Zero had long since forgotten her and never returned. “Why, Sub-Zero?”    


Hatred festered in her dark heart, but in the deepest recesses of its roots, there was a longing that remained--that still craved for his icy cold embrace in this land of flame and despair. “How could you simply move on?” She snarled. 

“Was I nothing but a dark chapter you sought to close and never revisit?” They were more than lovers in this life and in their former. They had been lethal allies that overcame any and all obstacles until their deaths at the hands of Shao Kahn...and her mother. 

She shrugged at the memory and pushed herself away from the table. Emotion would corrupt her, dillude her with sentiment that would be her ultimate undoing. 

Sentiment was what got her killed in her former life, and now it was taunting her with bittersweet memories she couldn’t sever herself from. So she clung to the two empowering forces that kept her focused and that was her hatred and lust for power. 

It was said vengeful specters like Scorpion could not find peace without absolution, without vengeance. Liu Kang was treading the same dark path. Where did that leave her? What would give her the sense of wholeness she longed for?  _ Him. Only him. _

Her control snapped as she overturned a table and screamed. “He was MINE!! Curse you, Raiden!! You and your champions!” Her volume was so loud she hoped the thunder god would hear her from his self-righteous perch in Earthrealm. 

In her angry fit, she had knocked over the only object that bore the smallest bit of meaning to her. Solid unbreakable ice in the form of a dragon sculpture, carved by her cryomancer. The last remnant of his existence in this realm that he gifted to her. 

The fury she felt was riddled with dismay at the knowledge his death would not return him to her side. Quan Chi’s necromancy had died with him along with any hope of Sub-Zero being resurrected as one of them. 

Left with only her darker thoughts, they conjured a fantasy for her that painted an arousing picture. 

**_Fantasy begins_ **

_ The cryomancer being thrown down to the foot of her throne by her allies. He would appear exhausted and beaten, but not an inch of him had been wounded in his capture. And yet, his attire was torn and stained with blood; the grueling evidence of a prolonged battle where he killed dozens before her forces overwhelmed and abducted him.  _

_ “Secure him.” The Dark Empress bade her allies who quickly obliged to her command. It filled her with satisfaction as she watched Kung Lao secure the chains to the clamps imbedded in the floor. The chains were stretched far enough to keep Sub-Zero’s arms drawn out, giving her a full view of his naked torso and rugged features.  _

_ The sculpted planes of his chest glistened with sweat in the infernal sunlight that beamed through the room. She drank in the sight with a smirk beneath her mask. Sub-Zero’s head was bowed, conscious and yet he offered no struggle as he was firmly secured.  _

_ “Good. Now leave us.” Kitana dismissed her subjects with a wave of her hand. Sindel, Jade and Kung Lao left quietly, though Jade appeared hesitant as her fiery gaze lingered on the fallen Lin Kuei as she passed by him. The silence in the room stretched, disturbed only by the distant screams and wails of the Netherrealm’s denizens outside of the palace.  _

_ “Empress Kitana. It has been a long time.” The Lin Kuei Grandmaster finally spoke once the others had gone. His icy gaze was hard as he glared daggers at the foot of her throne, making no effort to reach her scorching stare. The Empress was both amused and annoyed by it.  _

_ “I see time has neither dimmed your memory nor your sense of formality in the presence of royalty, Sub-Zero. Look at me when I speak to you!” She commanded. Her chill demeanor had quickly evaporated and left a darkened scowl across her bewitching features. The satisfaction she felt at having him captured had made way for the latent feelings of contempt she had harbored for the past two decades.  _

_ When Sub-Zero did finally look up to meet her soulless eyes, his stare was cold and unforgiving. If it wasn’t enough to illustrate how cross he was with her, the sound of his voice made the temperature in the room drop several degrees. “You lured me into a trap peppered by false rumors of Bi-Han’s whereabouts. Why?”  _

_ Kitana felt neither intimidated nor threatened by his tone. Instead she merely shrugged while tapping her sharp claw-like nails across the armrest of her throne. “The only way to lure a wolf from his den is offer the right bait. And it would seem after all these years, Bi-Han ever remains your weakness--a gruelling chink in your armor.”  _

_ “One you would exploit to drag me back to this living hell?” He bit back with exasperation. Kitana sighed, feeling suddenly bored by the topic of his departed sibling. Her feelings on the matter must’ve been apparent as she watched him glare and grimace back at her. “Why not kill me and be done with it? Or are you just so eager to enjoy my subjugation?”  _

_ Kitana released a wicked laugh that filled the room, echoing off the walls.  _

_ “Sub-Zero...Sub-Zero....” She tsked. Once her mood was subdued, she rose from her throne with an air of empowerment. The shape of her crown cast foreboding shadows upon the Grandmaster. He watched as she descended the dais with methodical steps until she stood in front of him.  _

_ “Perhaps I am. There was a time you enjoyed it as well.” She was coy of course, knowing by the tenseness of his shoulders that he recalled their several years of scorching passion when they were both subjected to Quan Chi’s control. The things they had done, the depths they sank to sate their mutual lust for each other were unthought of in their earlier years when their relationship was as innocuous and delicate as a flower in a dreary field.  _

_ As he remained silent and unwilling to admit to her claims, Kitana’s anger and bitterness resurfaced. “Or have you forgotten all our shared history together before Raiden plucked you from your roots?!”  _

_ Sub-Zero for his part remained ever calm as the Grandmaster he was known to be. “My memories of you are selective, Kitana. What I choose to remember are the brighter moments we once shared.” His voice was so sickeningly soft and remorseful. So unlike the Sub-Zero who spent years with her spilling blood and sowing fear in service to Quan Chi. It brought unwanted memories of a time she was more vulnerable, when she was a weak victim. Memories she despised... _

_ “Is that so?” She scoffed.  _

_ “The corruption of this realm tainted our love and turned us into soulless husks meant only to kill. Our only relief came from extracting blood...and engaging lust. It was a mutual desire that was but a shadow. It could never compare to the light of our true passion for each other in life.” His words carried the weight of his anguish that was as crushing as an avalanche of snow that descended upon them both. Rather than crumble beneath its pressure, Kitana stood tall and blazed in her moment of fiery reproach.  _

_ “We were bonded! The two of us in an unbreakable vow that transcends sorcery, transcends life-times! And yet you were so eager to become another dog on Raiden’s leash. You abandoned us--abandoned me! Lin Kuei scum!” Her accusation stung him like the lash of a whip upon his skin. She watched with satisfaction as his calm demeanor cracked and a look of hurt washed over him. He tugged on his chains.  _

_ “That is not true, Kitana! I--” He cried defensively only to be cut off by her piercing yell.  _

_ “SILENCE! You are in my realm now, Sub-Zero. And I am now your Empress!” She pointed her finger at him, her aggressiveness becoming every bit as vindictive as her adopted father. “Everyone in this realm exists to serve my every command, my every whim. But you... you will be reminded of your true place once I am done with you!”  _

_ She would wear him down, open his eyes and make him see the lies and futility of following his current path. The path of fools and deluded “heroes” whose only lot in life was to be used as pawns. Death set them free from those lies of hope and sentimentality. When he was a revenant, they had been of one mind, one singular belief of that. But his eyes were once more closed, his path no longer following hers. It made her pity him--almost.  _

_ And then there was that look in his eyes again. The heartbreak, the crumbling sense of hope that he had kept solid for decades if his claims were to be believed. The hope that she could be saved--be restored into the confused girl he had fallen in love with. The poor fool.  _

_ “This isn’t you, Kitana.” The sadness in his voice was unmistakable. His eyes were no longer the piercing icicles they were moments ago, but were now as somber as melted snow as he looked up at her. “This isn’t the rule you envisioned.”  _

_ No. It certainly wasn’t. Her anger forgotten for the moment, the Empress brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. The coolness radiating off of him sent a familiar chill through her body that she had once revelled in their intimate moments. He didn’t recoil from her touch but nor did he embrace it.  _

_ “We were weak, Kuai Liang.” She sighed. “Victims of deluded deities and insane warlords. Softness avails nothing.” Taken by the feel of him, her gaze had grown surprisingly tender and remorseful. “If I must break you to remind you of the price we paid, then that is what I will do.”  _

_ Her words appeared to solidify his resolve as his complexion once again became firm and unyielding. “Killing me won’t return me to your side. Neither will threats against my clan. The monster you long for is not who I am…” His stare faltered as he looked away from her to conceal the grief within, but in the end his voice betrayed him. “Whatever you are now, isn’t your true self… And the woman I loved is gone.” _

_ Kitana was filled with aggravation as she roughly lowered her hand from his face. Did he think her a fool? A noise akin to a menacing growl, that would’ve made her “sister” proud, erupted from her throat. In a sudden swift move she had dropped to her knees in front of him and seized his jaw in vice grip.  _

_ “Do not lie to me, Sub-Zero!” She snarled. “If you truly believed such a thing, you would have broken free of your manacles by now and exacted cold retribution.” His restraints were powerful enough to hold an oni but they were nothing but steel that could be easily shattered by his power. That he had made no move to attack her made her wonder and ask, “what pauses you?”  _

_ “Retribution does not suit me. My duty foremost is to my clan and to Earthrealm. My personal desires, however existent, must always come last.” He explained easily. To Kitana it almost sounded as if he had told himself that repeatedly over the past years that it had become a mantra. A lie to hide behind.  _

_ Her lips curled into a smile from behind her mask. Slowly she reached up to remove it from her cowl. The whites of his eyes watched her intently as they glowed with the luminescence of an ethereal moon.  _

_ “And what is it you desire most, Sub-Zero?” She cooed seductively once her mask was removed, baring her glowing veins of corruption that did little to diminish her natural Edenian beauty. “Redeeming the memory of your fallen brother? Cementing your clan’s legacy? Fucking that spawn of Cage? Or was it that pupil of yours named Frost?” Her sarcastic expression darkened. “Whatever it is, it clearly has nothing to do with me.” _

_ “You’re wrong.” Sub-Zero shook his head, his stoic look crumbling to reveal the festering guilt that lingered inside. “Despite how things may seem, I have never forgotten you. Not a day has passed since my restoration where I have not thought of freeing you of Quan Chi’s control... Of holding you in my arms once more.” The sorrow--the yearning--in his eyes couldn’t be mistaken, even if Kitana’s bitterness remained unmoving in the face of these revelations.  _

_ “Quan Chi is dead. Do not hold that dream close to heart anymore.” She scoffed at the notion of being made living once more, of being the simpering Edenian Princess without a realm and without a people to call her own.  _

_ “This is who I am now, Kuai Liang.” She admonished him all the while tracing the surface of his cheek with a sharpened digit. “Something I have come to accept; and so must you.” She was not at peace, but she was no longer being used nor being lied to. And now, her goal never seemed clearer. “But...it does not mean things between us can no longer be as they once were.” She said with a suggestive voice accentuated by a devilish smirk.  _

_ The cryomancer narrowed his eyes at her, all but scoffing at her suggestion. “A claim I highly doubt, Empress.” The way her title dripped off of his tongue made it seem impersonal, but she could sense a lack of conviction in his tone; one she would exploit.  _

_ “Look into my eyes then, and tell me you no longer desire me.” She challenged. Her pale hands began caressing his naked arms and hairy torso as if admiring an exquisite sculpture. “To feel the warmth of my touch?” She purred and watched as he inhaled softly to control his bodily impulses. Her face hovered closer to his own now, their noses nearly touching. “And the taste of my lips?” Deliberately she moistened them with a flick of her tongue.  _

_ Sub-Zero’s nostrils flared, in either anger or frustration she couldn’t be sure. But the Dark Empress surmised that he was like a dam close to being ruptured. All it required was the right pressure to make him burst. It was then her seductive smirk turned vicious.  _

_ * _ **_SMACK_ ** _ *  _

_ Before the cyromancer could react, her opened palm swung against his face. The thunderous clap echoed throughout room and Sub-Zero’s head was whipped into a dazed spell of stinging pain and jolting adrenaline that shot through him from head-to-toe. The Empress’ taunting laughter only served to heighten his rising impulses that melted through his icy exterior.  _

_ “I thought not. Stubborn Lin Kuei. I will refresh your memory!” In a swift and sudden move, Kitana held his cheeks and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Her velvety lips were firm and possessive. The cryomancer stiffened at first by the force of them until all too soon, his resistance shattered by the gushing warmth of familiarity that came with her touch and he began to reciprocate.  _

_ The Dark Empress moaned and savored the taste of his breath that reminded her of cool mint. Just as she remembered. The racing of her pulse in her ears was disturbed by the noise of shattering glass. Or was it metal? Sub-Zero had allowed his power to consume the manacles until they crumbled into icy shards. His arms were free to pull the Empress towards him, holding her against his chest while their lips continued to move in a wet dance.  _

_ Kitana gave no protest at being suddenly enveloped in his arms, her mind too overcome with desire that led to their kiss turning hungry and lustful. “Sub-Zero,” she panted throatily as they briefly parted for breath. Her fiery eyes were wild and intense only to discover his were filled with glistening remorse.  _

_ “Kitana…I would move the heavens if I could only restore you.” He spoke with such heartache, such yearning, the Empress could no longer bring herself to pity him. Instead she felt determined to pull him out of his well of misery and back towards a more invigorating path they would both enjoy.  _

_ “I need only that you move me to bed, Sub-Zero.” She said to him as she removed the cowl to her regal attire, allowing her long dark mane to flow down her back. Soon she began a hungry assault on his neck, nipping and kissing the cool skin while at the same time her hands began to traverse downwards to the hem of his pants. She could feel his erection throb against her hip. “And that you show me just how much you have truly missed me.”  _

_ When she saw the change in his eyes that no longer appeared defiant but amorous and willing, the Empress grinned and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss. What followed was a rejuvenation of something that was once thought diminished and forgotten.  _

_ In his arms he carried her to her bedchambers, their lips never leaving each other’s. Their hands rediscovered every curve, every soft surface of their bodies that they had once mapped with lustful precision. As clothes began to be discarded along the floor, neither of them spoke, neither of them dared to think too long in worry they’d succumb to second thoughts.  _

_ His skin was ice, hers was an unquenchable fire that caused him to melt into her touch. His hands wove through her silken tresses while her own sharp digits began to stroke his hardened member to attention. Their lip-lock had grown headier as the Empress drank in his flavor and flicked her tongue against his. Lewd and thirstful, she was moaned into his embrace. The cryomancer had become emboldened by her vigorating approach and he brought his hands low until he was grabbing and squeezing her voluminous ass.  _

_ When the need for breath became too much, they parted with a wet pop, the Empress sucking his tongue as she withdrew. Her fiery eyes were raw and primal and her were curled into a mischievous smirk. Kuai Liang in turn appeared breathless as she backed him towards her four-poster bed--THEIR bed. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster soon returned her smirk with one as his own---one that boasted male confidence. Kitana felt his hands on her arms and she allowed him to turn her around.  _

_ Her lithe athletic frame fell flush against his torso, the coolness radiating off of him made her feel like bathing in spring. Thoughts that were unbecoming of a revenant and a queen of the damned. She relished the sensation and throatily chuckled as one of his hands pulled her hair back, causing her spine to dip and her lush ass to press against his crotch. Sub-Zero stroked the edge of her cheek, worming one of his hands down the nape of her neck until reaching her shoulder. The other hand steadily aligned his erect cock with her hot-vaginal lips.  _

_ The moment their bodies were joined as one, a sense of rejuvenation returned to Kitana which she had not felt in ages. Sub-Zero groaned at the tightness of her wet heat; her walls clamping onto his lengthy member so firmly as if unwilling to let him withdraw. His pace began slow and tense. The Empress held herself up against the edge of the bed, submissive and fierce as she thrust herself back against his pelvis, finding that familiar rhythm they both enjoyed.  _

_ She watched him from over her shoulder, his disheveled and bearded complexion made him appear raw and wild in a manner that made him look more wolf than dragon. That much became ever more certain as his thrusts soon became harder and more aggressive. Each smack of his hips against her rippling ass was punctuated by his harsh grunts and her wicked roars. Her first climax hit and had her quaking against the edge of the bed.  _

_ But they were not done.  _

_ Eagerly, she mounted the edge of the bed, her rear facing upwards with her arms secure in his grip. She shivered with anticipation as he brushed the tip of his cock against her ridge of her closed anus. Her teeth bared and her eyelids closed tightly as he gingerly pressed against the tight entrance. It took seconds that felt like minutes before he entered her and set a slow and gradual pace.  _

_ The Empress licked her teeth, sighing with unabashed pleasure while his hands grasped her hips and began pumping her into a fluid pace. Her toes curled and her nails dug into her palms, yet she loved every minute of him sinking deeper into her ass with each thrust. Her vaginal juices had begun cascading down her inner-thighs. _

_ It wasn’t long until his own release was upon him. Choosing to prolong his climax, the cryomancer slowed his pace and slowly withdrew. The Empress audibly growled and glared at him, but the Lin Kuei merely smirked and appreciated the sight of his pre-cum oozing from the Empress’ rear. “Do not torture me with waiting, Sub-Zero.” Kitana had him sitting on the edge of the bed while she straddled his waist, sliding him back inside of her moist core.  _

_ Heat encompassed them and the cryomancer moaned softly as she took control. Grinding her hips, circular and diagonal, she watched as he succumbed to her skill and worshipped with his gaze. The slickness of her vaginal juices made their thrusts noisy and wet, the Empress bit her lip and laughed wickedly as she watched him groan and grab a tight hold of her ass to increase the strength of her thrusts.  _

_ Harder, deeper, she locked her legs around his back. Pleasure coursed through her at the force of a raging tide. She anchored herself to him, dragging her clawed digits up his back hard enough to draw blood. Her fiery eyes were raw and primal and her teeth were bared into a shark-like grin. “Fuck me--love me. Make me yours again, as I will make you mine!”  _

_ Spurred by her words, Sub-Zero increased the force and speed of his thrusts. Pulling her to him as they kissed, all tongues and biting lips. They fell back to the bed where Kitana splayed her hands across his pectorals and began bouncing on him.  _

_ The crimson rays of the Netherrealm sun that entered through the window, bathed her goddess-like curves in lustful layers and wreathed with gleaming veins. She appeared both beautiful and terrifying. Her glowing eyes shone in the shadows of the canopy, peering down at him with mounting passion.  _

_ His hands groped and caressed her toned thighs, marveling at the strength of them before they journeyed upward across her taut stomach until they cupped her large breasts. He squeezed them tight, holding them almost possessively as her nails sunk into his shoulders.  _

_ Their pace had become animalistic and mind-numbing, their orgasms approaching with massive force. Sub-Zero pulled down until she was pressed against his hairy chest. His arms held hers at her back and he began thrusting up into her dripping core like a relentless bull.  _

_ Kitana roared when she came, her walls clamping down firmly on his cock until he burst inside of her with a climatic yell of his own. His seed was thick and warm and it shot inside of her in multiple loads. Somewhere in the dizziness of their passion, their lips found each others once more.  _

_ This kiss was not borne of untamed lust, but of a softer warmth that she had not felt in so long. Thoughts of thrones faded into oblivion and what awoke were warm memories of a past life-time. Sheltered and secured within the embrace of a cool and attentive lover who helped her to rise above doubt--above confusion--and made her feel both alive and free.  _

**_Fantasy ends_ **

The fantasy brought a wicked smile to the revenant queen’s lips as she threw herself back onto her bed and gazed up at the canopy. In her hands she held the ice-dragon sculpture and gazed into thoughtfully. 

“Quan Chi’s death only delays the inevitable.” The Dark Empress conspired dark plots with a salacious intent. Retribution against Raiden and Earthrealm would arrive in due time, as would her reclamation of the Outworld throne. But for now, her focus sought a more personal goal that filled her with an unrelenting vindication. She might not be able to kill him and ensure his resurrection, but it she knew other ways and other powers to sway him to her side. 

“He will be mine again. I will drag him back here kicking and screaming if that is what it takes. And together, we will take back what rightfully belongs to me.” The Outworld throne. Edenia. 

All will bow before Empress Kitana Kahn. 

 

\----

  
  



	11. Scaly Surprise

**Pairing: Cassie Cage/Reptile  
**

**Timeline: Post-MKX (continued from Return To Outworld)**

 

It had only been a few days since Cassie Cage had returned to Outworld to reignite her flaming spark with her secret-lover (aka gruesome fuck-bud): Reptile. The past few days had been nothing but a pleasurable rough-housing that consisted of torn clothing and sated sweaty bodies.

Last night, though remarkable, had resulted in a stickier aftermath than she was used to. So, the young blonde decided to take a bath inside the fresh spring pouring into Reptile’s lair.

The Saurian in question had decided to go out and hunt himself some breakfast, apparently not a fan of the protein bars that she had packed herself. Pfft, whatever; all the more for her.

The solitude stretched into a timeless wonder as she felt the warm water cascade down her body; caressing every muscle and nerve with a rejuvenating lather. The smell of herbal shampoo filled her senses, drawing a contented sigh from her lips while her hands trailed a path up from her toned abdomen.

Her fingers brushed the outside of her large breasts, sending soft tingles throughout her body, until they finally reached the back of her neck. Cassie loved her baths; they were more than just a daily necessity, they were a liberating spell that washed away a monumental sum of stress and exertion in her military life. They left her feeling alive and powerful…

Especially when she knew she was being watched and desired by pervy eyes in the women’s locker room. Ordinarily, she ignored the attention, but when she felt a different set of eyes trailing over her bathing form, she felt a shiver of anticipation.

Though she kept her own eyes closed during her showering, she detected the smell of forest leaves having entered the cavern, which in turn brought a  smirk to her lips.

“…I have returned…” she thought she heard the lizard-man slither somewhere in the background, beneath the noise of rushing water pouring over her.

“Hmm. Noticed. Thought I smelled something acrid making its way in,” she said nonchalantly, chuckling inwardly at the viperish hiss that followed in response.

“Impudent as always, young one,” The Saurian seethed with a measure of annoyance. Though displeasure dripped off his serpent tongue, his reptilian eyes stared unblinkingly at his bathing guest and lover.

The mesmerizing sight of her naked, voluptuous body on full display always captivated him in a fog of unbridled lustful hunger. But the first sight of her creamy wet skin shimmering beneath the flow of water, accentuating every curve and toned muscle, was enough to make his blood flush hotly and a hard throbbing to press against his trousers.

“Get used to it, Rep, if you want us to be bunk-mates for the rest of my vacation here in savage-land,” Cassie dryly dismissed, opening her eyes far enough to gaze at the Saurian who stood near the entrance to the cavern with a dead animal carcass still hanging from his shoulder. Eww, gross.

Reptile grunted a non-verbal reply once he realized he’d been caught staring. He promptly dumped the dead animal to the side and averted his gaze. He was quick to erect a façade of discipline and poise as he made his way to the training mats he setup before leaving.

“I practice my form at every early hour,” he explained as if he were preparing a class to watch. “I would invite you to join, but I see you are…occupied.”

“No kidding. That all you see?” Cassie scoffed, using a bar of soap to lather between her fingers before reaching for the hard to reach spot behind her back.

“Don’t mind me then. Go do your thing.” A playful smirk tugged at her lips as she watched the lizard grumble out of his dazed expression and tore himself away from the enticing view.

For a few minutes, things flowed in normalcy as Reptile assumed his fighting stance and began practicing his kata. He felt the adrenaline and chi in his body flow in tandem with each swing and twirl of his limbs.

It was easy for him to fall into routine and training, until his serenity was disturbed by a hum of delight coming from his bathing guest. He repressed a snarl of annoyance at the interruption.

“Must you…” The Saurian’s words derailed in his thoughts as his eyes took in the very large and hypnotic sight that greeted his stricken gaze.

The sheer vastness of Cassie Cage’s ass encompassed his entire focus as he watched her turn her back to him and raise her head to the pouring stream. Amidst her bathing, Cassie had dropped the bar of soap in the tub and bent over to pick it up.

The throbbing in Reptile’s pants increased with an aching fury, challenging every thread of discipline left in his body. His burning gaze must have been permeable as Cassie turned and sent a coy look in his direction.

“What? Enjoying the view?” Her smirk turned smug once she saw how stupefied Reptile had become.

The young sergeant wasn’t oblivious to the effect her beauty and sexy body had on most people, and while she didn’t ordinarily use it to her advantage, dear old dad often said, “if you got it, flaunt it!” And boy, was she enjoying this too much not to, she realized; adding a playful twerk which had the lizard practically drooling.

“Unless that’s a knife ready to poke through your pants, I’m guessing the answer is ‘yes’,” Cassie chuckled, though her blue eyes twinkled with thirsting appreciation as she noticed how painfully erect he had to be right now.

An alluring thought came to her that made her stomach and skin go warm. “Hmm…maybe I can help you with that?” She asked with feigned innocence, turning around fully to step out of the tub.

Reptile felt his pulse race wildly. The adrenaline he still carried from the hunt rushed inside of him with newfound enticement. A barefoot Cassie stepped onto the ground, shimmering like a naked goddess emerging from a spring.

Her athletic body was soaked with beads of water trailing down her flawless curves and muscles. Her large breasts were on full display, and her sparkling blue eyes pinned him in place as she made her way towards him.

The entrancing sight made the Saurian feel he might go mad with desire.

“Perhaps you can,” he slithered with an eager tone once he’d managed to get his tongue working.

“Yeah?” Cassie quirked an eyebrow at him playfully, trademark smirk still in place as she unabashedly stood dripping naked in front of his fully clothed form. She could feel the raw hunger pouring off of him as they stood face-to-face for a moment, their challenging eyes locked and conspicuous.

“Guess I do owe ya for that nice rubdown you gave me last night,” she considered thoughtfully, her free-hand now openly caressing the firmness of his scaled waist until she loosened the folds of his trousers. Reptile growled lowly in response.

“Hey, I can be generous,” she winked as she lowered herself onto her knees and pulled his hardened member out. His size never ceased to amaze her ever since their first time in the Living Forest. “Wow, you can poke an eye out with this thing.” She chuckled.

Reptile however seemed thoughtful. “Hmm, perhaps I—”

“Eww. I was kidding!” Cassie interrupted, eager to banish the thought from her mind. “Look, just shut up and relax. Let the Cassabator work her magic.”

With that, she slowly began to stroke him with both of her hands. Her grip was smooth and leisurely at first before building in pressure and pace.

The Saurian released a pleasured hiss, finding himself in awe as he looked down on her, stroking him with a seductive gleam in her captivating blue eyes. She appeared to enjoy the effect her touch had over him as she took things to the next level.

She removed her skilled hands from his cock and placed him between her well-endowed breasts. Slowly but steadily she began to massage his cock between her generous mounds, his shaft growing ever harder between them.

Ripples of pleasure moved through him with each stroke of soft flesh caressing his sensitive member. Eager to touch her, his scaled thumb trailed the bottom of her pink lips. Her mouth opened, taking his thumb in as she began to suck it whilst staring at him. A Zatarrean curse spewed from his mouth.

How did he ever get so lucky?

Soon after, Cassie released her grip on him and he took a step back. A white bead of precum dripped temptingly off the tip of his swollen cock. Without hesitation, she guided him closer until she placed her lips around the length of his cock; suckling it with soft hearty moans.

Reptile groaned loudly, melting beneath the Earthrealmer’s hot, wet touch. His hips buckled unconsciously as she continued to taste him, her pace increased with harder and faster thrusts.

Her hands weren’t idle as she used one to grip the base of his shaft and fondle his balls; the other began to finger her own wet folds. “Mmm,” she hummed around his cock, enjoying the shape of its ridged surface as she skillfully traced it with her tongue.

Losing control of herself, Cassie closed her eyes and began to deep-throat him. Reptile’s groans began to sound rougher and ragged as his pleasure continued to build higher. Back and forth Cassie’s head went as if she were bobbing for apples.

For a moment nothing could be heard but the loud slurps and thrusts of her greedy mouth. Her tongue circled around his member in her mouth, licking as much as she could until she felt him suddenly jerk in a roaring climax.

Cassie swallowed a taste of his seed before withdrawing with a pop, mouth still open. The Saurian shot a heavy load the young blonde was all too eager to catch. The warm fluid coated her flushed skin, leaving her with a nice facial that spilled onto her breasts.

Reptile released a shaky and sated breath, his reptilian eyes dazed as he looked down at his young lover with awe. Licking the sweet cum from around her lips Cassie smiled up at him.

“Think we both could use a bath now?”

Reptile grinned as he began to remove his clothing, his still erect member pulsating with eagerness. “Indeed.”

——–


	12. Bloodlust

**Pairing: Skarlet/Shang Tsung  
Time Period: Pre-MK1 (MK9)**

Adrift through warm murky waters, a young woman floats like a lifeless piece of drift-wood that was once a part of something whole. The world around her is dark, dank and hollow. A labyrinth of ancient pillars and draconic statues tower high towards the ceiling. 

The fluids stick to her pale withered mass like blotches of glue, seeping into her pores. She doesn’t feel this. Nor does she feel the cold air stinging her naked body. All she feels is the cruel grip of hunger in her stomach. It is so familiar like an oppressive fist against her abdomen felt for so many years. 

But the pool calms her, despite the multiple sets of eyes glaring down at her from the ledge. She hears the spurting cascade pouring through drain pipes filling the pool she lays in. But it is not water that surrounds her, but a pool of blood. 

There is so much of it, it fills her world with an ocean of crimson red. She has seen much of it in her life of poverty; watching the beggars be put to the blade after being caught for thievery. All to feed their hungry bellies. She was like them once and hungered for a warm meal to fill her aching stomach. 

Now all she craved was to be deemed worthy to a single set of eyes gazing down upon her. Glowing red eyes; malevolent, merciless and filled with raw power. The eyes of the Outworld Emperor: Shao Kahn. 

She watched as he stood among a small group of his servants. From inscrutable shadow priests and savage Tarkatan guards, to the devious sorcerer Shang Tsung. The Emperor’s hand stretched out above her and she watched with anticipation as his dark magic began its work. 

“Through the blood of my enemies, life will flow through you like an unquenchable fire. By my will, you will bring them death and despair. Loyalty until death; obedience without question. Arise my child, my instrument of death!” 

Shao Kahn’s magic encompassed her nude form in its green tendrils. The howl of deceased souls echoed in her ears, crying out in their death throes as their essence was used to fuel this ritual. The effect was instantaneous as the magic pulled her until she was fully submerged. 

She felt the blood seep into her body as if she were a vacuum sucking it in through her very pores. The hunger that once tortured her for so many years finally began to ebb and in its place she felt raw unbridled power. It filled her entire being, flooding her mind with numbing ecstasy and an unshakable need to lash out. 

She emerged from the pool with a primal roar exploding from her lungs, the sound echoing throughout the labyrinth. She had been reborn. 

Her thoughts sped rapidly and confusion clouded her as she looked around like a lost cub. Soon enough her memories returned to her and she adopts an obedient posture. She stands tall with the pool of blood reaching the height of her waist. She makes no effort to conceal her nudity as she stares up at the expectant eyes of the Emperor. His stare is so piercing she feels small beneath him. 

“Speak your purpose!” He commanded. 

The answer rolls off her tongue easily with a touch of reverence. “I live to serve only you, Emperor Shao Kahn.” 

“The prove your devotion to me. Kill them!” He points his finger towards the bewildered pair of Tarkatan guards and the motionless shadow priests that float above the ground; marking them--branding them as her prey. And like a triggered attack dog, she leaps out of the pool in full nudity and pounces at them with vicious attacks. 

“Hrah!” The Tarkatans had little time to react when the crimson haired woman attacked with the precision of a blade and the brutal force of a mallet as her fists crushed their rib-cages and snapped their necks. Blood spewed across the walls, across the floor and sprayed like mist across her body. She felt invigorated by the contact, the rush of adrenaline in her veins sang to her. More, more, more! 

The shadow priests were like black sheep to be slaughtered, offering no resistance as she used her newfound strength to crush them in her hands. Their bodies joined the dead on the floor and it was only then she realized she had slayed them all in a span of a minute. Frozen in a state of bewilderment, she stared at the blood on her hands, watching with morbid fascination as it was absorbed by her skin until she was spot-less. 

“Well done, Skarlet.” Shao Kahn’s voice came upon her. Skarlet. That was not her true name that was given to her by a family she had no memory of. But it was a name granted by her Emperor; one that she found herself liking and would proudly bear. 

“Indeed a most invigorating display.” Said a second voice, belonging to the only other remaining occupant in the room; Shang Tsung. Master and servant stood behind her and observed her own curiosity. 

“Their blood. I’m absorbing it. I can feel their strength becoming my own...It’s exquisite.” She said, licking her lips almost as if she could taste the coppery fluid upon her tongue. She would later learn the ritual bound her to the Blood Code, and its raw power was hers to grasp. 

“Serve me well, and you will find rivers of blood to bathe in.” Shao Kahn said which caused Skarlet to face him and bow her head in deference. 

“What is your will, my lord?” 

“Shadow the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi. Learn of his true intentions for aligning with Outworld. Whether he plans a deception or true fealty is for you to uncover. Do not be discovered and do not fail me! Or the only reward you will find is a hot desert to run dry.” 

A tremor of unease filled her being, but Skarlet kept a facade of poise in place. The Emperor thought her worthy because she had shown “fire” when she had single-handedly killed a pack of his militia that had bullied her in her village. He valued strength, cunning, obedience and fortitude. She would give him that. 

“As you wish, my lord.” She bowed her head to him again. The Emperor had uplifted her from poverty and granted her great power. She would prove herself worthy of his favor. The Outworld Emperor said nothing more to her as he shifted his focus to the bearded conjurer who stood beside her. 

“Shang Tsung, attend to her. Instruct her in all forms of armament that she will need to complete her mission.” He ordered. The displeasure on the Emperor’s masked face was apparent by the growling tone of his voice. 

The sorcerer glanced from her to his master and smiled. “You honor me, my--” 

“Cut the bullshit, sorcerer, and just do as you’re told!” Kahn snapped, clearly in no mood for pleasantries. Skarlet resisted the urge to smirk at the sorcerer’s chastisement as he settled for merely bowing his head. 

“Yes, Emperor.” 

They watched as Shao Kahn took his leave with thundering steps that spelled dread for anyone in his way. Once he had gone, Shang Tsung shifted his focus towards the nude woman in front of him. He said nothing but regarded her with critical eyes as if assessing her and how she should be trained. Skarlet in turn took a moment to openly study him. 

He appeared youthful and fit for a warrior, but she also knew him to be much older than his appearance revealed. It was said he was originally an Earthrealmer who traded his soul to Shao Kahn in exchange for power. She had only seen him a handful of times in her past as he walked through her village, carrying himself as if he was royalty to be feared and worshipped. 

He cut a handsomely figure but it was tampered by the sheer arrogance and malice he exuded. However she knew Shang Tsung to also be an incredibly dangerous soul harvester who reigned as the former Mortal Kombat champion for centuries before being defeated. His instruction would benefit her. 

But as he eyed her with that look of exasperation, she felt her displeasure towards him rise. 

“Skarlet. To complete your mission, you must know your enemy.” He said with a dry voice sounding almost bored. “Quan Chi is powerful, manipulative and---” 

“Treacherous. Like all sorcerers.” She boldly cut him off. 

“Yes, it--What did you say?” The sorcerer blinked repeatedly as if he had been struck across the face. That certainly got his attention. 

“The Emperor’s thoughts--his will is my own. He does not trust sorcerers. They plot and scheme; kiss the very arses they intend to usurp. Most fail in their machinations.” She inwardly smiled at the crossed look on his face and his now suddenly defensive posture. 

“Such impudence. If you are questioning my loyalty to the Emperor, I--”

“Show me.” She cut him off again, having no patience for a petty squabble. Her voice was beguiling, soft and had the power to instantly evaporate his affronted mood. 

“What?” 

“Show me what I must know to deceive, manipulate and kill my enemies. Spare me no tactic and no expense.” She had no desire for a confrontation with the sorcerer who would no doubt look for a way to manipulate her for his own ends. The redhead could not understand it, but the stench of him reeked of venom. He was a serpent waiting for his moment in time to rise up and strike. 

“Hmm...Very well.” He said, unfolding his arms as he took a moment to openly drink in the sight of her. She was still naked, still bare to his dark eyes that reflected the familiar gleam of lust. 

“You have already proven yourself a practitioner in the art of kombat. Might I ask where you received your training?” He wondered with a curiosity that seemed genuine.

“I am an orphan who learned to fight through grim experience. The streets of Lei Chen are merciless; teaming with chaos for those who revel in dire conditions such as poverty and famine.” A life she had no desire to remember, let alone go back to. It appeared the sorcerer was only partially satisfied with her answer. 

“Quite. But not all battles can be won through sheer brutality, Skarlet.” He began moving in circles around her while she remained still. Her eyes followed him closely. “You fought for your own survival, but not to prey upon the flock of warriors and killers that surround you. Quan Chi and those that follow him will not be so easy to overcome.” 

“A challenge I will not shy from.” She replied. 

When the sorcerer came to a stop in front of her, his bearded lips were tight and his eyes were gleaming with determination. Skarlet instinctively assumed a battle-ready stance, Shang Tsung smirked as he did the same. 

“Let’s see how you fair against a seasoned opponent.” 

She stood in a bloody labyrinth, surrounded by the corpses of her fresh kills, but the young Outworlder never felt more at home and more alive as she engaged the sorcerer. She held nothing back as her attacks were meant to outmaneuver him using her superior speed and agility. 

But Shang Tsung possessed a sharp mind and quicker reflexes that enabled him to block and counter her every move with that infuriating smugness he exuded. Skarlet glared at him, but more than that--she was enthralled by the dance of his heartbeat--calm and powerful. His blood sang to her and there was nothing she wanted more than to feel it trickling through her fingers. 

This newfound experience gave her opponent the distraction necessary to catch her arms and pull her back against his hard chest. She fought to break free but his physical strength was greater than hers. 

“You are skilled, but easily distracted.” He said with a deep voice against her ear, sending chills across her skin. “A weakness your opponent will exploit and use to end you in a heartbeat.” He chuckled with wickedness in his eyes. That was until she fearlessly met his stare and her crimson colored orbs appeared to hypnotize him with their perception. 

“I can hear your heart beating in your chest. You possess great power but it wanes like the wick of a burning candle. So you feed on souls to preserve your strength...But how long until you burn yourself out completely?” What she said must have angered the sorcerer who gave her a firm shove away from him. His features morphed into a scowl. 

“Shall I consume your soul then, Skarlet? Exalt in the strength the blood-code grants you? You also possess great power but mine is something you cannot ever hope to control.” He sneered. 

“Not yet.” Skarlet for her part appeared mildly amused that she had been able to get under his skin. Shang Tsung realized this and was quick to assume his cool posture. 

“Your sharp tongue however does you credit.” He commended reluctantly. “You must rely on your wits and cunning to avert suspicion from your enemy should you be discovered.” Skarlet could not fault that logic, recalling several times in her childhood when she talked her way out of a harrowing predicament after nearly being discovered stealing food from merchants. 

“Beyond that, however, you will find that your greatest weapon is the one you now openly wield.” She sensed a shift in the atmosphere as Shang Tsung’s gaze on her became dark and something she was familiar with. Hungry. 

His eyes trailed up her body, drinking in the sight of her nudity from her damp feet, up the curves of her pale thighs and her partially shaved vagina. Her breathing was even but it offered a generous view of her toned abdomen and her pearly large breasts. 

Skarlet arched an eyebrow at him, unamused by his observation. Shang Tsung merely smirked. What happened next the redheaded woman had not been expecting. The sorcerer’s broad manly visage was enveloped in a field of magical energy before he vanished. She then found herself staring into her mirrored reflection. Though unlike her, her doppleganger’s expression was smug and predatory. 

“Your beauty.” Shang Tsung said in Skarlet’s voice. The real Skarlet blinked repeatedly at this spectacle. She had heard many stories about Shang Tsung’s ability to shape-shift but had dismissed them as the exaggerations of easily intimidated men. 

When her surprise finally wore off, she became fascinated. Slowly her doppleganger approached her with slow purposeful steps that made Skarlet inwardly frown at her own inability to appear so...sensual in her swagger. 

“Your charms of seduction can be used to lure the weak-willed into a false-sense of security before you strike.” Shang Tsung instructed. “For not all your enemies are immune to the most base desires.” 

Skarlet felt heat involuntarily burst through her as her doppleganger pressed her nude form against hers, and began to methodically brush her fingers across her face. She flicked a loose strand of hair behind her ear then trailed her digits down the length of her neck. 

It was an act so sensual, so unexpected that it took a good long moment of silence before she remembered whom she was speaking to and whom was touching her with identical hands. That was until said hands suddenly latched onto her throat causing her to gasp. 

“Dead.” Shang Tsung chuckled darkly as he held her neck in what could easily become a killing maneuver if he so chose to twist. It reminded her harshly that she had lost focus in this small seduction. 

“I see...You speak from experience?” Skarlet wondered, showing no ounce of fear. 

Gingerly, Shang Tsung released her and morphed back into his true form. He had not withdrawn from their intimate proximity. Skarlet found the heat of him to be mildly enthralling as was the scent of sandalwood wafting from his fine tailored clothing. His rough hand seized her chin and brought her eyes up to bore into his own. 

His grin was serpentine and chilling. 

“I am a sorcerer and a shape-shifter who has lived through centuries of experience. Manipulating both men and women. There are always those who crave what they cannot have. Power, glory, fame and pleasure. Their vices are their weakness that you would do well to exploit, provided you have a talent for manipulation.” 

“Of course.” She agreed. Manipulation was a tool skilled hands weaved on their quest for power. That Shang Tsung would boast such a thing was enough to validate Skarlet’s claim that sorcerers were ambitious and deceitful. But whatever his goal was in his allegiance to Shao Kahn, the redhead could not discern. Not yet. 

It was not her mission. Quan Chi was her mission. To weave her way through the chaos unfolding while remaining an unknown, she would need to add seduction to her arsenal of skills. The sorcerer appeared to realize her willingness as his large rugged hands began to openly touch and seduce a path from the cleft of her chin down her soft toned body. 

Skarlet had felt a tingle of arousal shoot through her, enjoying the surprising skill of which the sorcerer applied the right amount of pressure to her generous breasts, and the slope of her waist. His brown eyes, once shining bright with cunning had now grown dark and lustful as he listened to the barest sigh escape her lips. 

“Would you care for a demonstration?” He asked with an affected voice. Testing the waters of his seduction, his fingers teased and traced her pelvis, never too close to her warm glistening heat that ached for attention. 

It was a debilitating sensation that robbed her of focus and made her think of nothing but the need for gratification. To be touched--worshipped. The Blood Code needed to be sated with showers of blood, but as a woman she still desired intimacy. 

“Show me. Now!” She all but growled as she took the initiative and arched into his touch. Her body pressed against his, her hands finding their way to the straps of his leather vest. She ripped it open with ease and ran her hands along the muscular surface of his chest. Shang Tsung’s grin turned viperish as he pulled the redhead into his arms. 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

Their mouths met, hard and firm, wet and hungry. There was no gentleness, no trepidation. Before Skarlet found herself lost in the sea of familiar passion, the sorcerer surprised her as he withdrew and clicked his tongue, reminding her without words that this a lesson being taught and not a moment to indulge in meaningless sex. “When seducing your target, be sure to never lose yourself to your passion. Focus is key, as is control.” 

Skarlet nodded with a degree of hesitation. She was no stranger to physical pleasure, but her past experiences had never been about practicing manipulation as they were merely a way to sate her needs. Deferring to Shang Tsung’s expertise saw her allowing him to take the lead. His arrogance was off-putting but he more than made up for it with his attentive hands. 

They resumed their deliberately firm yet slow traverse of her soft pale skin, gauging her reactions as he searched and found her veritable weak spots that made her feel listless. She also felt exceedingly hungry. 

Soon enough, he reached the warmth of her dripping core where he began a tentative assault of her most sensitive area. Her mind was boggled with arousal as his hot mouth descended upon her neck, kissing and nipping a way up to her ear. 

“Sex is more than just a weapon you can utilize to distract your foe…” He whispered, sending a pleasant chill through her skin. She had nearly become distracted in her thoughts until he spoke. Before she could say anything in response, she found herself being lifted off her feet, one arm snaking about her back while the other held a firm grip on her thigh. 

“Ohh…” She was thrown back, a bit harshly against a stone column. Shang Tsung’s eyes were dark with no trace of the arrogance she had seen earlier. Instead, they were now filled with an inequity that boasted strength--domination. He threw off his clothes, giving her little time to appreciate how well groomed and fit his body was, before he was in front of her again, pressing her back against the column, one hand wrapped about her throat. 

“It is a way of power and control. A way to manipulate them into your thrall.” He kissed her again, hard and possessive, tasting blood and her own unique flavor upon his tongue. Skarlet was inwardly hardened to the thoughts of submission. But her mind was like a sponge absorbing the sorcerer’s words, and allowing them to soak. 

“Mmm…” She reciprocated, kissing him with an equal fervor that would have left an ordinary man breathless. Teeth and tongues sought dominance while aggressive hands learned new weak points. She could have sank a knife into his kidney by this point and he would have been too distracted to stop her. 

And yet, she would not deny the satisfaction of listening to the sorcerer hiss and tense as she took his cock in her hand and squeezed. Her crimson colored eyes gazed into his own--seeing a hint of unease before she smirked and began stroking him. 

He was hard and too eager to satisfy as she pumped his hard meat until he was nearly gushing in her palm. Shang Tsung slipped out of her hand and resumed his control by lifting her by her thighs and slamming his cock into her tight core. A sharp cry escaped her that transitioned into a moan. The sorcerer was quick to smother the sound as he took her lips again into a hard wet interlock. 

He began thrusting into her at the same time; filling Skarlet with his hard length as her rear clapped against the surface of the column. Her legs held his waist as his pace was unhurried yet assertive. The grinding of his hips allowed him to sink deeper until her breasts were flat against his chest. Sweaty, slick, their pace was fluid like a flowing stream. 

Her nails dragged down across the sculpted planes of his back, idly working their way up to the base of his neck. She could have snapped it like a twig before he realized her intentions. To the sorcerer’s credit, he shrugged her hand off as if sensing her thoughts. The smirk on his face was condescending almost as if to say, “try harder”. 

Oh she would enjoy wiping that smile off his bearded face. 

It wasn’t long before Shang Tsung lowered her down to the stone floor, still wet with splotches of blood from her recent kills. A grisly sight but also enthralling as it served to heighten her sense of comfort as if she were laying onto a bed of silk. The thought should have relaxed her were it not for the reminder of the lesson being taught. 

She was on all fours now with Shang Tsung behind her; a tactically vulnerable position for her but the Blood Code granted her the ability to sense the speed of one’s pulse. 

Lust flowed through him, fast and erratic. Bloodlust flowed through hers; slow and rhythmic. She licked her lips and moaned as he entered her again. Harder this time with a sense of urgency that reflected their overwhelming need to climax--to revel in the pleasure so close to exploding throughout their bodies. 

One of his hands wrapped about her ponytail and the other latched on her hip. The labyrinth once cold, felt hot. The silence was disturbed by the echoing of clapping flesh, sharp grunts and deep moans. Skarlet felt her womanhood tighten and white bursts of lights exploded behind her eyes when her first orgasm struck. 

Her juices trickled down her legs and goosebumps rose across her flesh. A deep sinister chuckle came from the sorcerer who didn’t appear to be quite done with her yet. His thrusts continued despite how tight and wet she suddenly became around him. But his movements soon became stiffer--like the harsh rutting of a trapped animal. He grunted and turned her around until she was on her back. 

It appeared he wanted to finish as he looked into her eyes. The blood-mage would have found the notion to be intimate if not for the smug look on his face. Shang Tsung lifted her hips, bringing her legs to prop up with her back into an arched position. 

Despite his arrogance, Skarlet would give credit where it was due; the sorcerer was a very capable lover. His hands clamped onto her hips and he began pumping her. Each stab of his hard cock into her core caused fire to burst inside of her; a tumult of energy that made the hardened tips of her nipples ache. She pressed her breasts together, watching the sorcerer’s eyes become distracted by the sight. 

The buildup of pleasure, pushed her once again towards the tidal waves of ecstasy closing in on her. 

“Close…” Shang Tsung hissed. 

“Do it! Uhh!!” The redhead released a sharp cry when she came, harder than the first time, muscles tightening, lips agape. Her vaginal walls wrapped tightly about Shang Tsung’s member--pushing the sorcerer over the edge until he could no longer withhold himself. 

With a grunt he spilled himself inside of her, filling her with his seed until sharply withdrawing at the last instance to spray the rest of his semen over Skarlet’s chest. Were she not dazed in the aftermath of her climax, the bloodmage would have scowled with annoyance at the mess. 

As it was, she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the lingering sensation of a good coupling and pinned her sharp eyes on the sorcerer. He appeared mildly breathless...and distracted. 

Before he could realize what happened Skarlet moved like a triggered cat. She broke off the tooth of a dead Tarkatan and held the lethal make-shift dagger to the sorcerer’s throat. 

“Dead.” She smirked dryly. His bewildered look lasted long enough for him to realize he had been had and his face morphed into a scowl. “How did I perform?” She asked, daring him to say anything negative in response. Indignant as Shang Tsung appeared, on his knees with his cock dangling between his legs and at her mercy, he wisely replied. 

“Quite satisfactory. You could have taken my life unawares in several instances...such as now.” He appeared begrudging but then immediately relieved when Skarlet discarded the Tarkatan tooth. 

“I am a quick learner.” 

\------------------------

It was minutes later that the two were now fully garbed after their impromptu lessons in combat and seduction. Skarlet raised an eyebrow as she looked over what would become her signature attire in service to the Emperor. An ensemble of red and black leathers; from a tightly-fitted cropped top with pauldrons, knee-high boots, and a skimpy loincloth that made a traditional undergarment seem modest. 

It wasn’t the ideal attire for a ninja/bloodmage to wear, but it would certainly distract her enemies and allow her to absorb their blood more efficiently. The final piece to her outfit was a thin leather veil to conceal her mouth and identity. She fixed her hair into a loose ponytail before securing the mask to her face. 

She took a moment to appreciate her reflection in a small intricate mirror that was setup. She looked mysterious, lethal and powerful. A life of poverty gave her a lithe figure, but the soft muscular definition was a reward from so many years of brutal skirmishes and training. 

“You will be a natural and most lethal assassin in our Emperor’s ranks.” Shang Tsung said with a dry look as he sorted through numerous weapons on another table setup. 

Skarlet scoffed behind her mask, knowing he was still peeved she had caught him with his guard low at the end of their “lesson”. In truth, she was close to losing herself to the passion as well, but the climax of sexual intercourse only pleased her in some parts. 

Any other woman would have been satisfied by the prowess of a capable lover, but with the Blood Code now commanding her impulses, Skarlet was beyond the simplicities of ordinary people. What she hungered for now was something much more than the pleasures of the flesh. Something that would grant her unspeakable power. 

“Here are the blades you will use to carve out his will, and to bathe in your victories.” Shang Tsung held a set of kodachi swords towards her. Her eyes hungrily took in the sight of the titanium steel, freshly forged with twin leather sheaths. Weapons befitting a true kunoichi. 

“Hmm…” She unsheathed one of the swords to inspect the steel more closely and saw her reflection. Her red eyes gazed back at her, unseeing, locked onto a seductive image where crimson baths awaited her on the field of battle. Her veins were now scorching with hot fire, making the blood mage feel an increasing sense of agitation that demanded alleviation. 

As she flicked her eyes to the sorcerer, who continued to look at her with condescension, Skarlet reacted without a moment’s pause. There was a flash of light reflected off of steel and her blade was buried into Shang Tsung’s stomach. The sorcerer’s painful cry rang throughout the labyrinth, his blood sluicing upon the floor in an awe-inspiring sight of deep red and glistening white. 

“It appears you were wrong. Seduction will not be my best weapon, sorcerer.” Skarlet licked her lips and tested her power. Drop by drop, the bodily fluids that carried life and magic responded to her call; trickling off the floor like a vacuum being drawn to her outstretched hands. His blood sang to her like a distressed sea of withered souls. 

She shakily breathed as her skin absorbed the substance. It seeped into her pores granting her prolonged life and power. It was so elegant she could not help but moan. 

Shang Tsung barely clung to life as he used the sum of his harvested souls to heal himself of the grievous injury. Skarlet had intentionally missed his vital organs, knowing the Emperor would not have taken kindly to her mortally wounding his lapdog. But his blood loss was still severe. 

Despite his survival, it was clear to Skarlet the power drain had taken a considerable toll as she watched his once manly and youthful form diminish to a shriveled old husk of mortal frailty. 

So this was his true form and age? Pathetic. She scoffed as she turned to take her leave, sheathing her swords and a set of kunai blades to her gear. “For the sake of Quan Chi, I hope he presents more of a challenge than yourself.” 

As she left the old sorcerer to stew and rattle off curses at her, Skarlet smiled behind her veil already imagining the satisfaction she would derive from draining the life-blood from Quan Chi and all of his servants. 

\-------------------------


End file.
